SHIELD Animal Spirits
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Coulson and strike team Delta are on a stakeout when they come across a thief but is there more to this thief? What happens when they finally meet? How is this person connected to his team? Trouble is stirring and all their animals can feel it. In this story every person is matched with a spirit animal that guides them in life.
1. Chapter 1

SHIELD Animal Spirits c1

May- dragon

Coulson- dog

Fitz- monkey

Simmons- deer

Natasha- tiger

Clint- hawk

Skye- wolf

Mac- bear

Trip- gorilla

Bobbie- lioness

Izzy- coyote

Maria- jaguar

Nick- Elephant

In this story every person is matched with a spirit animal that guides them in life. Only those that are strong enough can master their animals in physical form so others can see it or it is just their person that can see it. Coulson and strike team Delta are on a stakeout when they come across a thief but is there more to this thief? What happens when they finally meet? How is this person connected to his team? Trouble is stirring and all their animals can feel it.

**SHIELD Animal Spirits Chapter 1**

Coulson was sitting in the back of the truck with May, looking at the screen Natasha and Clint were out there somewhere observing from a distance. This was the 5th hour they had been waiting in the truck for any sign of movement from inside. Coulson looked away from the screen to his partner since leaving the academy, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips.

"What?" May asked even though she wasn't looking at him. "I can feel your smile from here."

"This is what our third mission following this person and so far we have been on a wild goose chase." He stated

"I know, so why are you smiling?"

"Because each place we have been sent to, have had some incredible views…just look at the sunset." He replied

"We aren't here to sightsee Phillip."

"I know that Melinda but do you remember what you told me at the academy?" he asked and this made her pause before she turned around and looked at him.

"You're bringing that up now?" she asked but he could hear the amusement in her tone even though she wasn't smiling.

"Well just look at that sunset. So yes I am bringing it up." He replied indicating the screen to which she looked at and she had to admit it was a nice sunset but she was shaking her head.

"Falusia." May stated that made him pause and think his shoulders sagged and he nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right…still this time we aren't being shot at." Phil stated

"Seriously Coulson you don't say that and I am reminding you that you are on coms, and if you are talking about the best sunsets' one word…Greece." Clint stated over the coms

"We have movement." Natasha stated, she always felt as though she was the one to get them back on track whenever they started talking about their bets. This one Clint had informed her about, back in the academy May and Coulson made an agreement whenever they saw the best sunset they were to tell the other and if it bet their previous best that person would get shouted dinner and drinks. At Natasha's comment all three agents grew serious as they watched what was happening, when gunfire started.

"Report?" Coulson asked hoping they weren't spotted

"Not me." Clint replied

"Still here." Natasha added

"So if they aren't firing at us then who?" May asked

"Can't see, do you want me to infil?"

"Negative we are only to observe." May replied she got their affirmatives as they waited

"I see something, looks like the guards are chasing someone West side." Clint informed them.

"DO we know who?" Coulson asked

"It's a kid." Clint stated

"What?" Three voices echoed over the coms.

"What are my orders?" he asked he already sighted the guards and had his bow drawn.

"Our orders remain…" May stated making Clint hold his fire but he still held onto his arrow. "If you see the child is in immediate danger intervene." May added making Clint grin but his grin turned to one of surprise as he saw the kid begin to climb the wall to the roof.

"She's good." He stated as he once again took aim of the guard that had followed up to the roof but once again he didn't fire when he saw her pull off something she shouldn't have been able to do.

"Nat are you seeing this?" he asked

"I am."

"What is that?" Coulson asked

"Parcore, some very advanced parcore." Clint responded thinking if he could pull it off. She was now surrounded and he was about to begin assisting her but once again stopped when he saw what she did next. One second she was standing their surrounded by six guards the next a giant wolf was knocking the guards away three of which fell off the roof she started running again and the wolf seemed to realign itself with her once again becoming one.

"You guys saw that right? I am not seeing things?" he asked

"That is impossible."

"No, not impossible, rare very rare. But there is stories that some people can manifest their spirit animals." Coulson replied

"I thought that was legend?" Clint asked

"I've only seen one person do that." Phil stated looking at May but she gave a shake of her head so he remained silent.

"What do you want us to do?" Clint asked

"Follow her, we will keep an eye on here."

"What do you want us to do when we find her?" Natasha asked

"Talk to her?" Clint asked

"Stay on her, until she goes home."

"Then?"

"Then we will see." Phil asked, this was not their objective but sometimes missions took a sideways turn and this was definitely a side turn.

"What do you think she was doing here?" Coulson finally asked May

"I don't know but whatever she did it pissed them off." May stated as those in the compound were all getting ready for something. "Search parties." May stated

"Tell them to bring her in?" Coulson asked

"Agreed." May stated as Coulson got in contact with Clint and Natasha only to be very surprised at what they had to respond.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Coulson asked

"Well one minute we had her in sight and now she is gone. Nat and I have circled the area three times she isn't here."

"Can Natasha sense her?" Coulson asked

"No, which is strange right? Her scent has just stopped."

"Well she couldn't have just disappeared into thin air." Coulson replied

"She didn't, Nat thinks she took the sewers. Can't be sure…"

"She'll be long gone, return to us we will take a look inside." May stated, they searched the compound now that they had all gone in search for the girl and those still there were easily taken care of. They made their way to the vault only once again to find themselves surprised.

"It's gone. How could it be gone?" Coulson asked he had watched the footage there is no way he missed them taking the artefact without them knowing.

"Where did Nat go?" Clint asked looking around to find that the red haired was no longer in the room.

"You may want to come hear this." Nat stated over the coms so the others went out to her to see her next to a guard on the floor. "Tell them what you told me."

"Sh…she took it." He stuttered

"Who?" Coulson asked

"The girl…she came in we couldn't stop her, took it and left…that is why the others went looking for her."

"She got passed your security?" Coulson asked, the man looked down so Natasha took a step closer to him and he quickly nodded his head.

"She was fast and silent we didn't realise she was here until she was gone."

"Let's leave. There is nothing here for us." Coulson stated as they all retreated back to the van, that debriefing was an interesting one. Coulson looked around at the others but seeming he was the designated speaker he was the one that also seemed to get the earful from Nick Fury.

Time moved on they searched for the girl but could not find her so their jobs took over and they were once again sent on missions. Coulson and May leading Natasha, Clint and Maria out on assignments. This team was making a name for itself amongst SHIELD and were getting a reputation amongst strike teams. Coulson noted that they were sent on complicated missions where they have been seeing more action then not. It had been four months since they lost the artefact and were once again sent to investigate the possible sightings of another artefact. This time it was at a mansion where Coulson, May, Clint and Natasha were invited as guests undercover and Maria would stay out in the van down the road. May and Coulson were on the dance floor circling the area taking notes of where the guards were positioned.

"Three on my left." May stated

"Add another two, whatever is behind that door they seem to be guarding it." Coulson stated as he dipped May before moving off the dance floor, they had passed on their recognisance to Natasha and Clint now it was up to them. They would be staying down there to watch their back if they would need it.

"Guys have you made your move?" Maria asked

"No, why?" May asked back

"We have picked up chatter, they seem nervous about someone in that room the guards are all on alert." Maria replied

"Great the likely hood of us being caught doubled." Phil stated taking a sip of his champagne.

"What do you want to do?" May asked

"We can't abort, we need that piece to know what is going on. Why so many others are interested in it?"

"Then we let Nat and Clint do their thing." May stated and Coulson gave a small nod in agreement sending the two agents to do their thing. That was when the door they had been monitoring burst open knocking back three guards the other three confused at what happened stood there for a second that was all the person needed. Running next to the wall she used the wall as a leverage jumping over one guy and pushing past several guests.

"Her again." Natasha commented as they watched the same girl from earlier that year dodged several big men from grabbing her. She took one of the waiter's trays and using it as a Frisbee she tossed it at him with following through with a punch to the jaw as he dodged the flying tray. He fell to the ground unconscious and the girl didn't stop. Coulson now had the chance to grab her scent, it was a very strong sent of pine trees with a wolf scent so he knew she had a wolf spirit. She sent the room into a panic when once again the wolf appeared next to her knocking down anyone that was trying to block her in, they were still on the second floor and Coulson could see that the stairways were blocked.

"You can't go anywhere I suggest you hand it over." Angus Locking stated (The owner of the mansion) Coulson now got a really good look at her, she was a teenager with raven black hair and tanned skin with hazel eyes, when she heard him speak to her Coulson saw her smirk and there was flash in her eyes that screamed predator the wolf was standing next to her and it was bigger than her by a good head taller. It was just below his chin and the wolf was snarling.

"Oh no whatever will I do?" she asked tilting her head and all he could think of was a cat toying with a mouse. The smirk reappeared as she locked eyes with him and he felt May tense next to him as her gaze landed on her she seemed surprised to see her but that disappeared quickly once again the smirk landing on her face. "We won't let you use it." She added before running towards the window overlooking the entrance. The window smashed as she jumped through it the wolf jumped behind her once again becoming one as she landed on the ground below looking back up at the window she gave a salute and to Coulson it felt like it was directed right at him before she ran off jumping the fence with ease and disappearing from view. Coulson heard the others leaving giving chase to her but he had a feeling she would be long gone and they won't be able to find her he turned to May with a questioning look. May had sent Clint and Natasha out to search the area, but like Coulson she suspected that the girl would be long gone while Coulson worked with Maria to get a sketch of the girl he had seen.

"I am telling you it was like she was looking right at me. There was something about her…"

"She must have a strong bond if she can call forth her wolf at a moment's notice."

"It was bigger than her." He added

"What?" Maria asked

"Her wolf, it wasn't your average wolf size it was huge…it came to here on me." He stated pointing to his chin.

"People have been studying the effect of your spirit animals for decades but we don't truly know what they are capable of." Maria stated as she finished her sketch of the girl "Does this look like her?" she asked

"Yes, wow I forgot how good at drawing you are." Coulson praised and watched as the young women blushed over the compliment.

"We should scan it and search our data base." May stated giving Maria a slight nod at her art work and that meant more than Coulson's praise. Maria nodded and set to work as May checked in with Natasha and Clint.

"You know if they don't find her, I'm not going to like this conversation with Nick." Phil stated as May only shook her head at his antics.

"Let's get out of here." She stated as she moved around to the driver's seat and drove off heading to their safe house to wait for Natasha and Clint to finish their search. As they suspected both assassins came back with little information and May could tell that; that was bugging Natasha as she excused herself from the lounge where Coulson had set up some food. May followed her out, standing behind her in silence and waited for her to talk.

"She shouldn't be able to vanish like that…I should be able to track her. I failed." Natasha stated and waited for Melinda to reply.

"You did not fail, you were not the only one that could not track her." May stated after a while of silence had passed between them.

"You're not big on speeches."

"You want a speech talk with Phil. This is not your fault." May replied simply

"I could have stopped her in the mansion but Clint stopped me."

"I told him to, we did not want to draw attention to ourselves." May replied she was looking at the view and not at the red haired who had turned to look at her, then realising May was right she didn't press the matter.

"What happens now?"

"We get extracted and debrief." May stated but she knew that wasn't what Natasha was asking, she just didn't have that answer yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHIELD Animal Spirits Chapter 2**

**AN: Hey there, here is the next chapter I hope you like it, I do not own any marvel characters. Enjoy.**

Five years later… Battle of New York.

Natasha was called in being told that Clint was compromised, Phil was there in his element working away with the techs trying to locate him. She could feel her tiger stir inside of her as her worry for her partner increased, Maria was at the helm of the ship running things as Nick had gathered those he was wanting in the avenger's initiative they had grabbed Loki with the help of Stark and Rodgers she saw both of them sitting at the table. Natasha couldn't stop the smirk pulling at her lips as she saw Coulson sending Steve Rodgers a glance every now and then. She watched as Bruce and Tony left to go and find the cube as she moved over to check the analyst's report to see if they had found Clint. That was when she was called to the lab, Steve and Tony were going at each other she could feel Steve's wolf and Tony's fox, Nick was there with power radiating off him but he was trying to remain calm. That was when things got weird, the helicarrier was attacked and she was in a room with the Hulk, she had to admit being with him had her rattled she could feel the other spirit animals fighting but one had her getting back up to find him. She had fought with Clint beforehand but fighting with him when he was actually trying to kill her knocking him out was sort of satisfactory. She was staying with him until a med team could come to them that was when she heard it, they were told that Coulson was dead. She didn't have time to mourn, or even call Melinda she was with Clint when Steve came in and they were heading to New York to stop an alien invasion. She could smell fear, as the fight progressed as civilians were screaming and running for their lives, Steve was doing his best to direct NYPD to get them out of there, Clint was up on a roof giving out orders and Tony was flying around somewhere. She felt her tiger giving her strength as she fought off another alien and also how she sensed other spirit animals around her.

They did it, they had managed to fight off the aliens as Stark had sent a nuke through the portal she once again looked around the destroyed city. This was going to be one tough clean-up she would hate to be the people doing it. Before she had made her way over to Clint who was just standing there.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"We did it."

"Yeah I guess we did."

"It wasn't your fault."

"He's dead because of me."

"No, hey no. he is dead because of Loki. This is all on Loki, not you. You were brainwashed."

"You can't use my own words against me." He stated now looking at Natasha who wore a grim expression but she gave him a small smirk. "What do we do now?" Clint asked, as it turned out they made their way up to Stark tower where they placed Loki in custody then they went and had shwarmmer.

6 months after battle of New York…

Coulson made his way through the Triskelion his team had been approved and had just come out of a meeting with Maria. He was heading to Melinda's desk in the administration section, the familiar scent hit his nose and he couldn't stop the smile as she asked him what he wanted but before he could reply she answered him with no. He left her knowing full well that she was in even though she didn't say it. He was on his new plane up in his office when he heard voices carry up to him one British the other Scottish and he couldn't stop the smile as he listened to them bicker about something he didn't understand. Getting up and moving to the stairway to look down at agents Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons their scents drifting up to him and he smelt monkey and deer as they talked about their new assignment when they were abruptly stopped by a bag hitting the ground causing both scientists to look up and over at his new Specialist Agent Antoine Triplet he gave them a winning smile as he introduced himself and his scent also drifted up to him a stronger power radiated through him then the scientists and Coulson could sense his Gorilla scouting out the two of them. Trip looked up at Coulson getting both Fitz-Simmons attention who turned around to see him they seemed surprised that he was standing there.

"Agent Coulson."

"Agent Fitz and Simmons welcome to the bus, best to store your gear we have a mission." He told the scientist as he ended up leading Triplet to his bunk not before running into May. They were following a lead on the rising tide and had finally pinpointed a location of one of their members, the one that had hacked their servers. They flew to Los Angeles where Coulson took Trip with him to the location that May had sent them as May escorted the science twins to the location of the bombing and the last known location of the super-powered person. Coulson smelt wolf as they entered the alley where the van was located and he had to admit he was surprised that it was a young female in the van she couldn't have been older than 20 and for some reason he felt a need to protect her. Back on the bus in the cage he watched the girl across from him as she shuffled in her seat trying to give off false confidence. He sat there and listened as Trip talked with her butting in when he felt it was necessary but he could feel Trip's charms winning over the girl until they weren't. He had to hide his smirk as she retorted to his charms with spunk and attitude. He couldn't stop comparing her to a young Mel when he finally had enough of watching these two spar with words he cut in. Getting straight to the point even if he was curious about her seeming they had nothing on her. He saw how her act fell when he showed her the footage of the hooded hero injuring some factory workers. She then agreed to help them, he was curious about the centipede programme that she was following that led her to the building before it exploded.

They completed the case with no casualties May had saved Skye from a man that was trying to kill Mike Peterson who was now in a SHIELD facility working with them and he looked over the contract in his hands the one he was wanting to offer Skye.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c3**

Slowly his team was becoming a functional team they had been working together for a year and Skye was no longer a consultant but an agent, but he was still feeling bad about Natasha and Clint. He kept tabs on them as they worked with SHIELD and the Avengers he was mad at Nick for ordering him not to tell them, he felt it was necessary for them to know this is one thing he was disagreeing with Nick on. He walked into the cockpit to talk with Mel, when he entered she remained silent.

"I don't know what to do about Nick, I know he gave me orders about not telling them, but I think that these last couple of cases have been similar to what we did all those years ago. I think we need to call them…I miss them." Coulson stated looking at May who had kept her gaze on the horizon. "They have been working well as a team, they saved those English triplets from that group…And stopped a war in Berlin… the team is well synced them finding out won't affect their relationship…we need Clint and Tasha… I have made my mind up, I will call them. Yes, you're right you better call them. Thanks Mel." Coulson said leaving the cockpit before May could respond.

"Hey AC the computer is flashing with a mission but apparently I don't have clearance." Skye stated and he could see her frustration at it, he smiled, over the year Skye had proven herself in more ways than one. May was training her and she has come a long way from the girl he picked up from the van. Even with the last two missions that were rather complicated she still held onto that spark he saw in her eyes the first time he saw her.

"Right I will be right there." He said she nodded then continued on to the kitchen as he went to his office. He had to re-read his briefing three times before sighing, looking over his computer he tried calling Maria.

"Coulson?" Maria asked coming onto the view of his screen she looked up from her desk, which was covered in paperwork which wasn't surprising.

"Hey, I just got a new assignment."

"Ok? Is something wrong with it?"

"No…not really, I just wanted your account."

"On?" she asked looking up from her paperwork giving him her attention.

"Do you remember Paris?"

"What about it?"

"You are the only one that has managed to stand against her."

"You think you will find her on your mission?"

"It has all the similarities with the others."

"Well you know how I managed it."

"I know, any chance you can meet us."

"I have three missions running, I can't leave."

"I know, what are the orders on her?"

"We want her alive, so far she has been no threat to us but we have no idea who she works for or anything on her."

"I know, I will let you get back to work."

"Oh Coulson."

"Yes?"

"Be careful." Hill stated looking at her old mentor before he disconnected the call. Phil sighed again before moving away from his desk and calling everyone to the briefing room. He entered the room to find Skye already there she looked up from her laptop as he entered and gave him a smile. Fitz- Simmons and Trip arrived at the same time, May was stuck on stick so he would brief her afterwards.

"We have a new mission." He stated and the look Skye gave him had him pausing. "We will be heading to Seattle to investigate the possible location of artefact 365…" he informed them, "The people who have it are well armed and not likely to hand it over if we ask. So we will be going there undercover. May and I will be going in the front door as potential buyers, Trip you will be there as security. Fitz and Simmons will be running back end from the van, with Skye." Coulson stated he saw that Skye didn't seem too happy with her part but she didn't protest.

"Do we have any idea what this artefact 365 looks like?" she asked

"We have three photo's each one depicting something different." Coulson showed them three pictures one was a box the 2nd was a vase and the 3rd was a painting.

"Which one is it?" Trip asked

"We don't know."

"Then how?"

"We will know when we see it. We will be landing there in 12 hours so get your rest, we will be hitting the ground running." He stated and watched as the other left he was surprised that Skye stayed back.

"What aren't you telling us?" Skye asked so he sighed before sealing the room.

"What I am telling you, technically you don't have the clearance but I want you on this…" he stated to which she nodded leaning against the holo table giving him her undivided attention. So he informed her all about the mysterious thief that has managed to evade them for nearly eight years. When he was finished Skye agreed she will look into it, so he left her in the command centre and headed up to the cockpit to talk with May.

Coulson looked around the art gallery, May was on his right as they moved from one piece of art to the next. They had passed Trip who was standing at the door on guard duty, May remained silent as they walked the room he did all the talking. May being the ever vigilant partner noticed the extra security and how they kept sending them glances, so was ready when they attacked. Trip also seemed to have been blown as they tried killing him. He managed to get to Coulson and May handing May a weapon to which she passed to Coulson. Who looked at her expectantly, she shrugged at him.

"If I need a weapon I'll take one." She stated before dashing out from their cover and returning with a gun.

"This whole thing was a set up."

"They knew who we were." Trip stated as he fired off a shot.

"What do you mean?"

"One of the guys called me Antoine before attacking me."

"Your cover was blown?" Phil asked as he winced as a bullet struck the other side of where he was hiding.

"Yes and they are jamming our signals we can't warn the others."

"Oh no Skye and Fitz-Simmons. May." Coulson looked at May who gave him a nod before going out once again disappearing.

"Where is she going?" Trip asked

"To help the others, if we were blown…"

"What about us?"

"We need to get the artefact."

"Is it even here?" he asked thinking if this was a set up from the beginning.

"Yes, May and I saw it. It's over on the other side."

"Of the guys with guns?"

"Yeah, they seem to be blocking the way."

"Alright you cover me I will go and get it." Trip stated as he got himself ready to move.

"Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"It's gone quiet."

"I know." Trip moved out only to stop.

"Coulson you may want to see this." Trip stated and Coulson stood up looking around the room to see several guys knocked out cold. Trip had his weapon moving constantly as he checked the perimeter. Did May do this?" Trip asked

"No, someone else…she is here."

"We need to go."

"What about the artefact?"

"It's gone. She took it…if we hurry we can catch her." He said leading out Trip who was confused but wasn't questioning him. Outside they had passed several unconscious people, looking around to find the area deserted.

"Where did everyone go?" Trip asked but Coulson moved over to May who was standing with Skye, Fitz and Simmons both scientists looked shaken but not hurt.

"You guys okay?" he asked to which they nodded so he turned to May, "You got to them," but she was looking grim she gave him a shake of her head. So he turned back to his scientists. "What happened?" he asked so Simmons began telling him her recount.

"We lost signal with you so Skye did her thing, when she found they were coming right at us so she got us out of the van and not too late seeming it exploded not soon after then the shooting started Skye was shooting back but it wasn't looking good sir. Six men were coming at us constantly firing and then just like that they stopped…sir there was a giant wolf disappearing around that corner and they were all unconscious."

"She saved us." Skye stated looking at Coulson, May gave him a pointed look while the others seemed confused.

"Why haven't the police arrived?" Trip asked

"What?"

"There was an explosion, and gun fire but no police are here. Our coms still aren't working." Trip stated looking around.

"We need to get out of here." Coulson stated but he already felt like he was too late as May made her way over to a car someone pushed her out of the way as bullets ripped into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c4**

_Previously…"We need to get out of here." Coulson stated but he already felt like he was too late as May made her way over to a car someone pushed her out of the way as bullets ripped into the car. _

_AND NOW…_

"May." Everyone shouted May looked up at the person that tackled her to the ground saving her life.

"You came."

"You're slipping Mel."

"Natasha, Clint here too?"

"Who do you think took care of your shooter…we have so much to talk about." She replied looking at her pointedly before shooting her own guns each bullet finding their marks. "We're on separate secure channels." Natasha stated as she handed a com unit to Melinda before falling back to the others.

"Natasha? You did call them." Coulson asked looking at Melinda before returning his attention to the red haired assassin. "Clint here?" he asked looking up and spotting him on a rooftop.

"We will talk after this." She deadpanned making him swallow he nodded his head as she handed him a com unit.

"Do we know how many?" he asked placing it in his ear.

"They are boxing us in. Clint says he sees eight coming this way but he can't get an angle on them. Make that seven." She said before looking at May and they had a conversation with their eyes before disappearing from the others. Trip looked at Coulson before taking up a defence position protecting their rear. They only managed to move about half a block before the real trouble started Natasha and May were protecting their sides Trip was shooting anyone coming up from behind, Clint had moved to get a different vantage point but he too was getting over run.

"How many are there?" Skye cried out in frustration seeming that she was out of ammo so was Coulson seeming his gun just made its final clicking sound.

"Fitz anything?" Coulson asked seeming that he was tinkering with something he handed it to Natasha telling her to throw it. The explosion rocked the street as they dived for cover, it seemed like they were pinned and no more help was coming.

"I'm out of things to do." Fitz stated as he huddled closer to Simmons and Skye was looking around frantically looking over her team mates her gaze landed on something she could do. Before her courage left her or her common sense returned she dashed out from their cover ignoring the shouts of the others. Never in her life has she ran so fast or desperately jumping over the car that was in her way she disappeared around the corner and into an alley, still she didn't stop she ran up to the wall and began to climb the pipe until she reached the window and moving through the building to the window grabbing things from the room to make what she needed. She knew she would have a lot of questions to answer when she got back she just hoped it worked. Peeking a look out the window she saw he team getting more and more overwhelmed, but those opposing them were smart they were taking it slow, looking over her creation once again before hacking into Hawkeye's and Black widow's secure channel telling them to stay low and when it happens run like hell for the alley. With the help of her wolf's spirit she tossed her creation with all her might. She waited for the explosion and when it happened she heard glass shatter. Looking out the window she saw her team make their break for it. Running to the door she started making her way down the stairs but stopped when her wolf sensed someone coming up the stairs she froze. Not recognising the scent she turned and ran to the roof jamming the door shut looking around she felt panic set in when the door started thumping. She moved to the edge instantly moving back after looking at the drop…the door burst open and she froze four men each carrying guns came out the door. She ducked behind a vent ignoring Coulson's voice over the com.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." A voice called out with menace. One man turned the corner around the vent and she managed to get the surprise on him and managed to knock him down but before she could claim the gun she was knocked to the side and greeted with a gun at her back and some man telling her not to move. She felt instantly calm when her wolf recognised a familiar scent. The man who was holding onto her arm tightly looked around when he heard a howling noise.

"What was that?"

"Her friends trying to scare us, we have her now we can use her to get the others. SHIELD has a thing about not leaving agents behind." He stated giving Skye the detail that they did know who they were.

"He said nothing about this form of trouble."

"We knew they would be hard to crack…" he stated

"George is dead because of them." the other man hissed Skye just knew his spirit animal was a snake.

"And we are going to kill them we…" he stopped talking as he spun around his eyes going wild. "Where did Mike go?" he asked looking around and Skye couldn't stop the smirk as she turned on the man holding her disarming him she managed to get her arms around his neck and squeezed using his body as a shield from the last man who was aiming his gun at them only for him to fall to the ground revealing the person behind them.

"Sloppy." Was all Skye heard in response as she pushed the unconscious man to the side next to the vent.

"Thanks for the assist."

"You called."

"Wasn't sure you would answer."

"You should join them, they will be worried about you."

"And you?"

"We agreed it would be best to separate…I won't lead them to you."

"What about you? You don't have to do this alone, we could tell Coulson…"

"You know why we can't tell them anything. You should convince them to stop looking for the artefacts."

"I don't think I can."

"I am glad you are safe." She said before jumping to the next roof Skye stood there for a second longer before remembering her team was still in danger and they would be worried about her so she made her way down not noticing Hawkeye on the rooftop across from her.

**AN: How does Skye know her? Who exactly is she? What do you think? Thanks for reading until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c5**

Skye met them down in the alley she saw the questioning looks from Simmons but Coulson and May wore the same expressions, expressions she hadn't seen since leaving the orphanage. One that usually meant she was in trouble. She followed behind Natasha and May who lead them through the streets and to safety where they finally managed to call it in. They were told to head back to the bus and a ground team was being sent to clean up. Coulson was in his office with May, Natasha and Clint for a long time. Skye was in the lounge with Trip playing cards when they finally came out. Fitz-Simmons was in the lab Skye had invited them to join them but they were still slightly anxious so they preferred working in the lab. Trip gave in as he threw his hand on the table.

"Come on Girl you can't always win." Trip complained as Skye started smiling at him shrugging her shoulders she picked the cards up and began to shuffle. "Uh-uh I am going to shuffle and deal."

"Isn't that what you said last time?" she asked grinning but that disappeared when May came down from his office to collect her. She took a deep breath before making her way up the stairs to his office. When she entered she was surprised to see that Natasha and Clint were still there and it appeared they would be there for her de-briefing.

"…What you did was reckless, very reckless and dangerous…" Coulson continued his rant for ten whole minutes when he finally seemed to calm down enough for her to get to say her piece.

"What I did was no different to what May did…" Skye started only to realise it wasn't the right thing to say.

"May has had years of experience, she is a trained specialist…"

"Coulson, I saw a problem and found the solution. You and the others were in danger I wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing. I couldn't…" Skye interrupted him before he could continue his rant but now she seemed to lose her voice she couldn't find the right words…this was strange to her as she always knew what to say. So she looked down before returning her gaze to him she saw his glare soften slightly as he understood what she was wanting to say without her needing to say it.

"Next point of business how did you know how to make that bomb."

"I saw it on a tv show."

"A tv show?"

"Yeah…MacGyver."

"You surprise me, you really do…You've been keeping something from us Skye."

"I have?" she asked becoming concerned with the tone he was using, one she had not from him before.

"You have, I asked you to find anything you could on that girl…you could have told us you knew her."

"I didn't…"

"Stop lying Skye, you have one chance to come out with the truth or I can't help you." he stated watching her closely, she looked from him to May who wore a blank expression turning back to him she sighed deeply before reaching into her bra and pulling out a memory chip. "What is that?" he asked and his tone sounded in pain.

"Everything I have." Skye stated quietly looking down she missed the angry look spread over Coulson's face.

"On us? You've been spying on us?"

"On me…from an early age I always wondered…its why I learned to crack systems to begin with…one puzzle I couldn't solve. Everything I tried led me to one document redacted…"

"By SHIELD" Coulson realised as May connected it to the tv Natasha and Clint now slightly interested in this conversation.

"No matter what you do, I will never stop looking!"

"You may not like what you find." Coulson replied more gently.

"Can't be worse then what I have imagined."

"And the girl? Where does she come into this?" May asked seeming that Coulson was stuck reading the files, he did note there were a lot of medical records.

"She and I grew up together…we went through something pretty terrifying and intense."

"You both have wolf spirits?" Natasha asked to which Skye nodded joining the dots together she realised that a wolf needs a pack so they made one together. She didn't voice it though instead she looked at May.

"What's her name?" Clint asked that was when they saw her eyes widen and she stepped away from them.

"I can't…Please don't make me…I-I can't." she stuttered out confirming Natasha's theory.

"It's alright…can you give us a minute Skye." Natasha stated and the girl nodded before leaving the room. May watched her leave before turning to Coulson to hear what he wanted to say but he was still stuck on the computer screen.

"Are you seeing this?"

"The redacted file, level 8 clearance." May shrugged

"Not that, Skye's medical records she was just a kid Mel 3,4,6,8 and 9 she was…" he couldn't bring himself to say it he felt May tense as she read over his shoulder. He could feel her inner dragon's power rise, this would be a first time since Bahrain.

"I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about, but you should know something."

"What is that?" Coulson asked turning to her

"Don't ask Skye anything about the girl."

"What why?" May asked

"They both have wolf spirits."

"And?" Coulson asked not seeing it but May did.

"She is her Alpha."

"She is the more dominant one over the two, but I don't think she is an alpha." Natasha replied remembering all of her encounters with the girl.

"She seems strong enough." Clint pointed out.

"I saw it when Maria fought her…She isn't an Alpha." Natasha replied

"What else?" Coulson asked seeing that look on Romanoff's face it was one she rarely showed and it usually meant trouble.

"I think I will talk with Skye, I am going to take her out." Natasha replied

"Are you sure that is wise? You don't want to scare her."

"I am just going to talk with her." Natasha reassured, seeing Coulson's expressions. He gave her a small nod so she left the room, Clint looked like he wanted to follow but instead made himself comfy on Coulson's couch.

"You don't have to stay in here. We have a mini bar." He stated

"You staying in here?" he asked back to which Coulson nodded so Clint made himself even more comfy. "Then I am staying here." Looking at Coulson with that look that meant there was no discussing it. May looked from Clint to Coulson who was giving her a pleading look but she ignored it nodded to Clint before making her way out of his office.

Natasha found Skye in her bunk on her laptop, she was very surprised to see the Avenger at her door but also guarded.

"Grab your coat."

"What?"

"We're going for a drive, Coulson has agreed to give you the afternoon off."

"But we're in Seattle."

"I know some places."

"What about the others?"

"Just you and me." Natasha replied

"I will be returning to the bus right?"

"Yes, I want some company other than Clint's and May will be busy keeping the others in check seeming Phil is busy with Clint."

"Okay." Skye stated nervously as she grabbed her coat putting her computer down and grabbing her phone she followed the Avenger out of the Bus. Only when they were a good distance away from the bus did Skye speak after a very long silence.

"Okay I give where are we going? This isn't some black site you're taking me to, is it?"

"No, there is a diner down the road and a park up on the left." Natasha reassured her. Skye will admit, hanging out with an Avenger this way was not what she expected, but thanks to being around May she was used to the silence and thought her best strategy was to wait for her to talk. They got some food and moved off to the park where Natasha led her to an excluded area that was breath taking. There they sat down to eat Skye knew that when they had finished she figured that was when the real reason as to this outing will be revealed.

"I caught her once."

"Huh?"

"Your friend…we met on a mission and we fought. She is one of the very few to best me in a fight."

"Oh?" Skye didn't know what to say but it seems Natasha wasn't finished yet.

"When we were fighting I noticed something…it made me hesitate…I know what it is like." Natasha stated looking up at a tree instead of her.

"What what's like?" Skye asked

"You have the brand too I take it?"

"Oh that what…" Skye stated hugging her legs but cautiously watching Natasha.

"I take it she got you out?" Natasha asked

"Yeah,"

"Did you make it past training?"

"Yeah…we did a couple missions…but…"

"But?" Natasha asked but Skye could tell there was caution in her voice.

"It felt wrong…and we saw…the things they wanted us to do…I couldn't…she got us out."

"You're strong Skye." Natasha stated watching as she made herself even smaller.

"I don't feel strong."

"I know…the others…"

"You can't tell them…I mean it's my past."

"I'm not going to tell them, but one thing I know about May and Coulson they will help you in any way they can. Why are you searching for your parents?"

"I tell them it gets them involved and that is just dangerous for everyone. I want to know…something they told us…it can't be true…I need to prove them wrong."

"That is why you won't call her?" Natasha asked filing that piece of information away she could guess as to what it was that they said.

"The way we were trained our spirits are stronger together they'll be able to track us down."

"You're part of SHIELD now they will protect you."

"You can't promise that." Skye stated

"No, I can't, but I can promise that I will."

"Why? You don't even know me." Skye cried out

"Because you did something I couldn't you said no."

"The red room?"

"You heard about it?"

"Not much…rumours only."

"If there is a group out there using kids…I made a promise Skye I will stop them."

"It's not that they are using kids."

"What is it?"

"They are using Spirit animals, taking kids while they are young so they can influence their animals."

"Is that why your friend has such a strong wolf?"

"No. That's not my story to tell."

"I won't push…I am curious as to what you can do? If we head back to the bus want to spar?"

"Seriously? I mean I am nowhere near your level."

"But you are more advanced than what you are doing with May and Trip."

"Too many questions."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the bus. Coulson is probably worried about you." Natasha stated helping Skye up before they began their walk back to the car.

**AN: wow, that was a lot to take in, a glimpse into Skye's past…tell me what you think by leaving a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c6**

When they returned to the bus Simmons and Fitz looked relieved that she was back Coulson was at the top of the stairs looking down at them and Skye could see that he was relieved but his pride wouldn't let him do anything else after all she had lied to them. Natasha told her to wait down here as she went up to talk to Coulson before returning and pulling out the mats.

"I thought you were joking about this?"

"I want to see what May taught you." Natasha stated as she got the cargo bay ready for a work out session.

"Right then I will go get changed." Skye stated running up the stairs somewhat nervous about what was to come.

Skye groaned as she moved on the couch the ice pack falling off where she had placed it so she had to reposition herself.

"You did better than I thought you would." Trip grinned

"I would throw something at you but everything hurts…why does everything hurt?" She groaned again.

"Because Agent Romanoff is a pro and you had the guts to challenge her." Trip stated

"I didn't…Argg." Skye groaned as she saw his smirk.

"You know if you like agent Triplet I could have a session with you." Natasha stated as she entered the room with Clint and another agent.

"I'm good, I know my limit. Commander Hill" He stated his smirk gone he nodded his head in greeting to the new agent as he made his exit from the lounging area.

"Skye Maria Hill, Maria this is Skye." Natasha introduced

"We've met before…just not in person."

"I would shake your hand but that would require moving and at this stage not an option."

"Did you break my rookie Nat?" May asked entering from the other end, giving Maria a nod

"We were just sparring." Natasha shrugged knowing that Skye wasn't actually in that amount of pain she was putting on a show for the others. Skye listened as the other agents before they all went up to Coulson's office, thinking she was comfy enough she placed an arm over her eyes she fell asleep.

"Skye…Skye…Skye." Jemma was shaking her making her instantly wake up and go on alert.

"Simmons, hey what time is it?"

"After 5.30…the others are out it's just the three of us, what do you want for dinner?"

"Where are the others?" she asked sitting up

"They didn't say just that the cage should be ready for when they return."

"What is that?" she asked looking at Simmons hands, she knew exactly what it was but was cautious as to why she was carrying it.

"This oh Coulson asked for me to get it ready."

"Why would he need it?" she asked but Simmons only shrugged moving over to the kitchen.

"What would you like for dinner?" she asked again

"Whatever you guys want, I'm not fussy."

"Great I was going to make a salad and cook up some steaks?" she asked to which she nodded her head.

"Do you need help?"

"No I have everything sorted." Simmons replied

"Okay call out if you need me." Skye stated going to her room a bit stiff and some of her joints cracked as she got up but continued on her way to get her computer. 20 minutes later Trip poked his head through her door making Skye take out her earbuds.

"Hey Trip your back…are the others?"

"No, Coulson sent me back doesn't need me for this part."

"What part is that?" Skye asked but he only smiled before moving out of her room she moved out after him and saw him talking with Simmons. Who looked up, as she entered grabbing a drink watching the two of them watch her.

"Okay guys spill your looking at me weird?" She finally asked that was when she felt it, across a bond that is normally dormant she felt her own spirt animal answer her cry. She looked to the door, when she felt someone close to her turning to see Trip right next to her he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sorry." He stated at first she was confused looking down to his hand she saw an injection that was currently plunged into her arm.

"What?" she asked but could feel the drug coursing through her system she let go of his arm and tried taking one step but her legs couldn't hold her weight and she was falling only to be caught by Trip, his face was the last thing she saw before passing out.

…

Natasha was in an apartment room with Maria fighting Skye's friend Clint had the back exit covered and May was covering the front, between Maria and herself they were holding their own against the girl. Maria knew that the girl was about to unleash her spirit animal and as her wolf came out about to attack Natasha Maria's own wolf came to the surface. Launching an attack of her own forcing the wolf into submission, the girl completely surprised at seeing a second physical spirit animal hesitated that was all Natasha needed she had tackled the girl to the ground and wrestled with her for a bit before emptying the sedative into her neck, she saw it instantly take effect as she fell into her grasp and her spirit animal disappeared. She watched as Maria's own spirit animal return, giving her a small nod before getting up and look down at the girl on the floor.

"We should get her back to the bus." Natasha stated

"What happens next?" Clint asked

"We question her." May stated

"Maria and Natasha will." Coulson stated entering the room looking down at Skye's friend knowing that Trip had accomplished his mission even though he was confused as to why Skye was currently in her bunk sedated.

When they returned to the Bus Clint carried the girl to the cage with Maria on his heels, she had taken the collar from Simmons hands who looked upset. Coulson knew he would need to explain everything to his team but right now Natasha and May were heading to Skye's bunk. May looked to Natasha who gave her a small nod before placing a new collar around Skye's neck before sitting back in the chair.

"Just until they have calmed down.

"It feels like we are breaking her trust." Coulson stated

"She will understand, trust me on this."

"What aren't you telling us?" May asked turning to Natasha after all this was her plan.

"Just reassure her when she wakes up, I need to go to Maria, and they will be waking up soon. You should have an ICER with you just in case."

"I can handle her."

"Just in case." Natasha stated and there was something in her eyes that had May freezing, she had seen that look in her eyes before a long time ago when Clint had just brought her in, forcing her to look at Skye with new eyes. What exactly did Natasha know?

Natasha moved to the cage, when she entered she watched as Clint left and turned to Maria who was watching the girl sleep.

"Have you thought more of what I told you?" She asked

"I have, still wrapping my head around it, if it's true…"

"I know."

"How are you holding up?"

"I thought I would never have to see it again, the red room is no more it sickens me to think someone is out there doing this."

"If they are?"

"I will finish them."

"What if they get in your way?"

"They won't…she is waking." Natasha stated as they watched the girl didn't appear to be waking but both agents knew she was now awake.

"We know you're awake." Maria stated she knew she would be taking lead on this.

"I shouldn't be here." The girl replied sitting up with ease, noting how she was not cuffed. She eyed both women with curious eyes but also caution.

"Skye is safe, you will be safe."

"Something you can't promise." She replied much to the same as Skye had earlier.

"No I can't, but I do want to talk."

"Then talk." She replied just as harshly

"What's your name?"

"Name?"

"What does Skye call you?" Maria asked

"Skye?" she looked down before meeting Maria's gaze "Angel." She finally replied

"Your wolf's name." Maria pointed out to which she looked surprised at

"How did you?"

"Our spirit animals collided." Maria reminded her

"You won, your wolf is stronger." Angel stated looking at Maria with new eyes, she remained completely calm.

"My name is Maria…Why have you been stealing artefacts?" she asked Angel looked up at her meeting her gaze and a scared look crossed her features when her eyes locked on with Maria's, Natasha knew that their spirit animals were talking with each other.

"So no one can use them." Angel finally replied

"Who have you been stealing them for?" Maria asked

"No one, I take them so they can't be used."

"You know what they are for?"

"Yes."

"Where have you put them?"

"I destroyed them."

"Wait, you destroyed them? Why you…several of them would be priceless."

"The price was too much for them to remain. You don't actually know what they are used for."

"No, what?"

"You have been after them and yet you don't know what they are?" Angel asked and at this she seemed generally surprised.

"We take potentially dangerous objects out of the wrong hands…to protect people."

"You do not wish to use them?" she asked, "What would you do with them?"

"Lock them away somewhere safe, if they are found to be dangerous we would destroy them."

"Even priceless artefact?" she asked and at this she was smirking.

"If they are found to be dangerous."

"You would run tests on them?"

"We would study them to identify if they are dangerous or not."

"They are."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Besides if you study them you will learn their purpose and the possibility of you being tempted to use what you find is too high."

"Are you saying you are not tempted at all to use the knowledge you have required over the years?"

"I have no temptations…my only job is to keep them safe."

"Who?" Maria asked

"The Spirits. I am only giving you this information so you know the importance of me leaving and how this collar keeping my Wolf inside needs to come off."

"Why do you think you need to keep them safe?" Maria asked and at this Angel gave her a smirk.

"I don't think I know…this is my mission." She stated

"Who gave you this mission?" Maria asked but on this she remained silent.

"What is your designation?" Natasha asked for the first time since she woke up, at this Angel's eyes snapped to the red haired.

"Ace."

"Officer's name and rank?" Maria asked knowing where Natasha was going with her questioning. But she remained silent Maria looked to Natasha who gave her a small nod. "ACE Officer's name and rank." Maria demanded this made Angel snap to attention.

"Blackbird 3."

"Status?" Maria asked

"Terminated." Came her response…several seconds later Angel was blinking looking horrified at Maria. "What did you do?" she asked

"You still have your conditioning." Maria pointed out.

"I left."

"They still have a hold on you, are you sure you have been destroying the artefacts?" Maria asked

"Y-yes." Angel replied although this time she sounded hesitant and not so sure. Maria looked at Natasha before both of them left the room as Angel sat there looking scared and lost in thought.

"What do you think?" she asked Natasha when they were a distance away from the cage.

"I think that whomever conditioned them can redo it if they catch them again. I think that they are lucky to have gone so long without being conditioned."

"Could she be reporting to whoever it is?"

"Doubt it, the speed she broke free from your questioning if she was conditioned recently it would hold longer and she would have no recollection."

"She could be faking it."

"I don't think so, and neither do you." Natasha stated looking sat the screen into the cage.

"What do you want to do?" Maria asked

"I want to break their conditioning."

"Their?"

"Skye too."

"Skye?"

"To be sure."

"But?" Maria asked seeing a look in her eyes.

"I don't think we can, not fully at least we don't know how they were conditioned, and Skye gave me a sneak something about them using their spirit animals. When I… they didn't try to interfere with our spirit animals. I don't know what it will do to them."

"You have a plan?" Maria asked

"Yes and I don't think you will like it, but for this we need to talk with Coulson and May." Natasha stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c7**

"Absolutely not!" Coulson stated they were up in his office and Natasha had just given them a briefing and her idea. Maria also agreed with Coulson's sentiment.

"It's the only way."

"But won't that make us as bad as those who did this in the first place?" Maria asked

"No because we won't use them, we won't force them to do anything they don't want to."

"You realise what it is you are asking us to do?" Maria asked

"I am. Skye will want this, she already see's you as her parents and I know you see her as a daughter. This will protect her in more ways than one."

"Angel doesn't even know me, why would she want this?"

"Because it is better than the alternative. She now knows that her conditioning is still active or can be activated everything she has stood for these last eight years right now she is second guessing herself and everything she knows. She will do anything in her power to protect Skye including…"

"Including what?" Coulson asked

"Hurting herself or…"

"Or what?" May grounded out she needed to hear her say it.

"Hurt Skye, to them death will be better than being under their control. Right now Skye doesn't know if she did she will run. This is the only way."

"Then we ask them." May stated, "This is their lives after all, they should have a say in it."

"You're right, we should tell Skye first, and then maybe she can help us with Angel."

Skye sat in silence they had brought her up to Coulson's office where Natasha had explained everything to her, she was slightly panicking and her ears were ringing as she absorbed what it is she had said.

"H-how…no this can't…what?" Skye felt lost, she didn't know what to say, everything she had thought was it a lie? "Are you certain?" she asked looking directly at Natasha.

"I am afraid so."

"I can't be here…I need."

"Skye, I meant what I said, what I promised you…I want to keep it."

"How can you now? At any minute I could…we could end up as enemies…I could hurt you…worse I could forget you."

"I know this is a lot to process, and I wish we could give you time but you know as well as I…"

"Time is not in our favour." Skye agreed

"What do you mean?" Coulson asked this got his attention and he was worried.

"Angel and I are together our Spirit Animals are in close proximity, they will be able to track us…even with the collars on it will take time but the longer we are together…"

"Then she needs to leave."

"She can't…not with what Natasha has revealed. I don't trust anyone that isn't on this plane."

"We could send her to another SHIELD facility." Coulson tried

"We are compromised…we were set up...we have been here too long."

"We are in the air." May replied seeming Clint was currently flying the bus, Natasha had made sure they were in the air after they had brought her on board.

"I agree to your terms."

"What?" they all asked even Natasha she was somewhat surprised at how easy it was for her to agree.

"I trust you May, and Coulson with my life…funny thing seeming I am giving you control of it. I would rather be your pawn then theirs. What do you need me to do?" She asked Natasha

"We need you to convince Angel, for Maria to be her handler."

"She has been on her own for years. It won't be easy." Skye stated… "I mean I have worked with May and Coulson I have their trust…she doesn't know Maria."

"Maria is the only one that can do it." Natasha stated

"Because of her wolf?"

"You can sense it?"

"You have clashed with Angel, you won because she was sedated the only way you will get her respect is if you claim it. She is different to me… I am willing to hand myself over to May and Coulson. You will need to become her Alpha." Skye told Maria looking directly at her. Maria already figured this when she had talked this over with Natasha when Natasha actually divulged what was happening.

"Very well we will leave you three alone." Natasha stated taking Maria out of the office, knowing that May knew what to do.

"You're positive this is the only way?" Maria asked when they had moved down to the bottom of the stairs.

"I am."

"Okay then, you can wait out here." She replied entering the cage by herself.

Natasha had turned the cameras off in the cage and was currently sitting on a couch watching Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons who were sitting next to each other with Trip off to one side still not sure what was going on but could clearly feel the tension on the plane. They all felt the power of someone's animal Spirit flow through the plane, Simmons actually yelped under the pressure. Natasha knew this was Maria's she had felt it before but even she had to admit she could feel her own tiger grow anxious over it. Natasha looked up when Skye, May and Coulson came down from his office they entered the room Natasha noticed the collar no longer on her neck. She could also sense a bond between the three of them. Jemma looked her over to make sure she was okay, when it became clear that she was only then did Jemma leave her alone. Skye took this time to fill in the others on what was happening, even though none of them had asked but she could tell they were all curious. They sat in silence as she explained when she was 9 she was taken from the orphanage by a group of people where she was trained to be a weapon, how she was paired with Angel seeming both had the spirit animals of wolves. How their conditioning was not only physical and mental but also spiritual they had somehow found a way to programme spirit animals. That Angel had gotten them out when they were 15 and after they agreed to part ways when they discovered they could be tracked when they were together. She didn't go into too much detail of what they did to her or what she did for them.

"So yeah now you know." Skye finished looking down not meeting any of their gazes.

"Why has she been stealing artefacts then? I mean if she was wanting to lay low…" Trip asked he was still trying to process what Skye had told them but this was bugging him.

"It's what the artefacts can be used for…it is best no one has that knowledge."

"Do you know what they are for?"

"They are connected to Spirit Animals." Skye stated

"How so?" Coulson asked and when he did Skye widened her eyes in panic.

"Wh-when combined th-they l-lead t-to something that can be used against them. Why can't I stop?" Skye stuttered out she looked at Natasha with wide eyes.

"It is alright the bond is fresh…it will settle in a few days." She reassured her before turning to Coulson and May, "just be cautious how you speak to her the next couple of days."

"Right…sorry Skye." Coulson apologised.

"What just happened?" Simmons asked

"A way to counter her conditioning." Maria stated making her presence known Trip was cautious of Angel standing behind her who seemed to be alert but was standing next to Maria almost at attention.

"Should she be out of the cage?" Trip asked

"Yes." Maria replied simply before looking at Phil and Mel. "As much as this reunion sounds like fun if they can track them when they are together…I should probably take her with me."

"SHIELD is compromised." May stated

"Fury needs to be updated in person." Maria added, "Besides we all know she can take care of herself, I wouldn't leave her."

"Centipede." Skye stated grabbing everyone's attention.

"What?"

"The name I found out about before I came on board, I was following up on something. It was almost as secretive as you…its name was centipede."

"The building was registered to centipede, the group behind experimentation and Mike Peterson." Phil stated.

"Yes but I thought you couldn't find anything else on them." May pointed out.

"After Quinn no I couldn't, but there is the answer… we need to find Quinn."

"Ian Quin?" Angel asked grabbing the others attention her face was a mask.

"You know Ian Quinn?" Coulson asked and at this Angel looked to Maria and she realised she was seeking her permission so she gave her a small nod.

"I don't know much just his name and scent."

"Why would you know his scent?" Fitz asked but the field agents and specialists knew.

"Who gave you his name?" Maria asked

"It was on the list."

"List?"

"sapiens ursi."

"Who?" Coulson asked

"Wise bear? That's latin." Natasha stated looking at Maria

"Explain who this wise bear is?" Maria asked she felt bad knowing that the bond will force her to answer.

"Head of the council. The Council of Spirits, a group of animal spirits not attached to any human, the wise bear-sapiens ursi is the one that tells me where to go and what to find. To protect everyone's spirit animals from those seeking them harm."

"Who is wanting to harm them?" May asked even though she wasn't sure if she was buying into what she was saying, but it seemed the others were in a shocked silence.

"Ian Quinn is one of them."

"Do you have the list?" Phil asked and again she looked to Maria, she gave her another nod, but could feel this was going to be a long transition. So Angel pulled out her phone and handed it to Maria seeming Maria had given her things back after she completed the bond in the cage.

"This can't be right? I know some of these names." Maria replied as she read over the names

"Those names are my list."

"What were you planning on doing to them?" Jemma asked then she realised what… "Oh." She took a step back away from her.

"Jemma she isn't going to hurt you." Skye stated trying to reassure her friend.

"How do you see these spirit animals?" Natasha asked

"I see all spirit animals, I see them as clearly as I see you. I see your tiger, your dog a Labrador to be exact very loyal but something is different, your gorilla, deer, monkey, dragon but is seems twisted, hurt." She said the last one she looked at May. "I could always tell who had what animal but it wasn't until I died that I could see the free ones."

"You died?" Coulson asked this gained his attention seeming he too had experienced death.

"Sapiens ursi saved me, from then on I became his instrument. Those without human counter parts cannot intervene with humans."

"He did to save you." Phil pointed out

"I was dead…a grey area as he calls it."

"She died saving me, in a way she saved me twice that day. The first time taking my place by jumping in front of the bullet the second when I was about to be killed she got back up and killed them." Skye stated looking at Angel.

"You said Angel was your wolf name and that is what Skye calls you, but what is your name?" Phil asked, he had watched the footage of her interrogation.

"I didn't have one, unlike Skye who was taken from an orphanage the only thing I knew before being introduced to her was to serve them. I think I had a number…it's all hazy. I'm sorry." She said looking at Maria as if she had failed her, seeming that she was told to be honest with them and that she should listen to those on this plane and answer their questions, but on this she did not know. "My wolf has always known her name…I think they tried making us forget it but it stuck…I don't remember much of my childhood."

"It's alright you have done well." Maria replied as she handed the phone over to Coulson, May and Natasha made her way over to look.

"We can't prove that these people want to hurt anyone…what would our next step be?" Phil asked knowing they couldn't go and arrest them and they definitely could not let Angel complete her mission.

"Like I said we need to fill in Nick…we should gather a team of agents we trust." Maria stated

"How do we know who we can trust…I mean this is a long list but who knows there could be more?" Phil asked, "We need proof."

"Get them all in one room." Angel stated

"We can't let you kill them."

"If you don't want me to kill them, get them in a room together and I will get you your proof."

"Some of these names, they are powerful and influential. They won't crack and we give away our surprise if we don't find proof."

"Are these all the names on the list?" Natasha asked

"No."

"What are the others?"

"Not a problem."

"You already dealt with them?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"I don't keep count. But not many…it is slow work."

"Will they be on alert?"

"The last one was not…he seemed very surprised." She tilted her head as she stated this and the others could tell she was only stating facts and felt no emotion to what she had done.

"What is it that they are doing that has put them on this list? What is there crimes?" Phil asked

"Can you imagine being separated from your spirit animal?" she asked

"Separated how?"

"Torn, your bond severed…do you know what that does to you? To your animal? You are born together so your souls are one, to break that by force is an unforgivable crime."

"To what purpose?" Phil asked if what she was saying was true he was feeling sick at the thought.

"Power why else? To these names at least for them want power. We don't know the extent of the spirit bond, it seems that these names, these people have an idea. One that not all animal spirits are worthy to be here…they want to pick their own spirit animals, if they can have one why not two…those that are weak should not have one. These are their ambitions."

"How? How do you know?"

"Spirit animals, we don't know the extent of what they are capable of. Those that are not connected to a human know all." Again as Angel spoke the others noted that she was simply stating the facts there was no emotion behind it.

"We could meet at the tower, Nick can meet us there." Natasha finally stated after several minutes of silence had passed.

"None of their names are on the list and it seems to be more secure then SHIELD at the moment.

"Very well." Maria agreed and Phil nodded his head too.

"Wait that means I can meet Stark? Yes, I can challenge him to a hack off…I mean work first yeah stop the bad guys…" Skye stated she was happy.

"Two sets of bad guys?" Angel stated gaining their attention.

"Why two?"

"Skye and I are together, we have been for a few hours now…they most likely have been able to get a trace on us. Our enemy and your enemy. That makes two sets of bad guys." Angel replied

"What do you want to do about that?" Maria asked looking at Coulson

"We can't separate them now, not seeming we need both of them if we want to get this proof." May stated

"We will just have to put the tower on alert." Clint stated as he had come down from the cockpit, "I have the plane on auto pilot for New York. Did you want me to call Stark?"

"Tell him we are bringing friends and that he should call the others." Natasha replied he nodded before once again disappearing.

"So the nine of us are going to go up against a force hell bent on shaping the world their way?" Trip asked

"There is ten of us on the plane, plus we are calling in back up." Natasha shrugged, Maria moved over to Coulson and May intending to come up with a plan, Angel started to follow her but Maria stopped her.

"You can wait down here. I'll be back before we reach New York." She stated and the senior agents left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c8**

"Hey." Skye greeted, and Angel turned to her the look in her eye had Skye pausing.

"Hey?"

"We haven't actually said a hello, so yeah hey." Skye explained

"Interesting…how are you?" she asked after pausing this made Skye raise an eyebrow in true May fashion. "Is this not the etiquette in greetings?"

"Oh I have missed you Ange." Skye smiled moving over and hugging her even though it was one sided and it felt like Angel was very tense. "Yip I have missed you."

"What is your take on Agent Coulson and May?" she asked after she had stepped back.

"Why?"

"Because you have aligned yourself with them, you are still my ortak…"

"They are good people, I would rather be with them then back…" Skye stated but she couldn't finish the sentence.

"As long as you're happy." She stated moving away from the others to a seat she focused on the stairs looking up.

"And you? Are you alright with this?" Skye asked following her.

"Don't really get a choice, what is done is done."

"Hey Maria is a good person, she will work with you…"

"She explained it, but you know as well as I we will never be fully free."

"Enough to get by…that is all you want isn't it?"

"I don't think I will ever be free. From them, from the spirits even from Maria…I feel as though I am a pawn."

"At least this way you will learn to feel, will get to experience real things. Be part of something bigger."

"That's everyone's excuse." She stated looking at Skye before turning back to the stairs.

"Come on." Skye stated pulling her up…

"I can't I will wait here."

"Nope, we are going to spar."

"I have been told not to fight with any of you on this plane." She replied

"We aren't fighting we are sparring, there is a difference."

"I should wait here."

"You're on a plane, it's not like you can go anywhere." Skye replied dragging her friend out of the lounge and down to the cargo bay. She knew that if Angel really didn't want to she could have easily stopped her but the fact that she trailed behind Skye had her smiling. Skye got the gear ready before getting into the ready stance, Angel mimicked her movement until Skye started her attack. She had forgotten what it was like to spar with Angel, it was intense and she found memories of when they were younger surfacing.

"You okay?" She asked after Skye managed to worm her way out of her hold.

"Yeah, just memories…how can they not be bothering you?" She asked mimicking Natasha's move she had witnessed earlier landing a blow on Angel.

"That was new…I stay focused." She replied

"Easier said than done." Skye stated flipping out of the way, like she used to but landed wrong. "Ow, haven't done that in a while." Skye stated now on the ground.

"As I recall you used to land those." Angel replied and Skye was happy to her hear a smirk in her voice.

"Haha." Skye stated taking her hand as Angel pulled her up.

"Distractions get you killed."

"I remember."

"Again?" Angel asked her response was Skye starting another round, it ended with Skye on the ground and Angel was holding her down.

"Ok," Skye said tapping her arm.

"You know how to get out of this." Angel frowned knowing that Skye knew how to get out of a hold like this. She watched as Skye sighed before pulling off the complicated manoeuvre that had been drilled into them when they were kids. "Good, again?" she asked rubbing her jaw after a well-placed punch.

"You should stop holding back."

"I will when you do." Angel replied making Skye smirk and that was when the real fight began.

"Skye?" Jemma cried out when she was sent rather hard onto the floor but she jumped back up and managed to get Angel into a tight hold.

"Can you guys feel that?" Trip asked seeming that he, Fitz and Simmons were at the top of the stairs watching them spar.

"What is that?" Fitz asked

"Their spirit animals interacting." Natasha stated, she and the others had left the office when they felt a strong power radiate from the cargo bay.

"I didn't teach her those moves." May stated

"She is incorporating your moves, my moves and her own moves together." Natasha pointed out clearly impressed.

"Should we stop them, I mean it looks like things are getting pretty heated down there." Coulson pointed out.

"Maria." Natasha called out when she saw what Angel was going to do next seeming her eyes were shining, almost as if they had a glow to them.

"Stop." Maria called down the others saw how Angel froze in place her fist mid swing, before turning to face Maria and the others, they also noticed that Skye also seemed to come to attention. Angel's eyes were shining but they returned to normal as she seemed to be waiting for her next instructions. Skye seemed to bounce back faster giving them a smile as she looked them over her gaze landing on May and Coulson.

"Towel down and put the mats away." May instructed before turning and walking off, Skye watched her leave before shrugging handing a towel to Angel who was still watching Maria before putting the mats away. By this point Jemma and Fitz came down followed by Trip.

"Damn girl you were pulling off some complicated moves." Trip stated impressed, he watched as Angel moved up the stairs almost robotically towards Maria and Natasha.

"I was sloppy, out of shape compared to Ange." Skye stated taking the drink that was offered to her.

"No hard feelings?" Trip asked looking her over, knowing she would be one tough opponent and hoped she didn't hold a grudge.

"No, we're good." Skye stated but he couldn't tell if she was being genuine.

"You were complaining about sparring with Natasha, I swear she threw you harder and yet you seem fine." Jemma stated remembering watching Natasha and Skye spar earlier in the day.

"It is different sparring with Ange, they did something to us when they made us ortak. We don't really hurt each other when practising…it's weird I think they did something to our spirit animals." Skye shrugged as if it was normal.

"That…seems impossible." Trip stated to which Skye shrugged

"That's incredible." Simmons replied at the same time.

"Jemma?" Fitz cried out noting it was not a good thing, their friend was experimented on.

"I didn't mean…"

"I know, it's alright…I guess it kind of is a cool thing…it came in handy."

"I have so many questions." Simmons stated but saw the look in her friend's eyes and held back from asking them. "I think May was wanting you to follow her." Jemma told her to which Skye smiled nodded to Jemma before leaving them as they entered their lab talking about her.

"Hey, where's May?" Skye asked entering the lounge to see Natasha and Coulson seeming Maria was using his office.

"She is back in the cockpit." Phil told her so she nodded after making sure he didn't need her she made her way to the cockpit passing Clint who was heading back to Coulson. She suddenly felt nervous heading to the cockpit door she hesitated before shaking it off plastering a smile on her face she entered after knocking, claiming the co pilot seat they sat in silence for a long time in Skye's opinion.

"So Tony Stark, you meet him?" Skye asked but seeing the look May gave her she was wondering if it was the right thing to ask.

"I haven't, Coulson has." May relented, Natasha had warned them even though she didn't need to be warned, she remembered going through this with Natasha when she was brought into SHIELD.

"I wonder if he is going to fangirl over Captain America again." Skye stated and this made May smirk at the thought. She was looking out at the horizon as she spoke and May couldn't help but admire her as she watched her smile after everything she has been through she was still her Skye.

"We are a couple of hours out, and it is late." May stated

"Are you telling me to go to bed?" Skye asked turning to face her, she had a whole argument ready if she was.

"No, I'm telling you, you should get some rest…today has been a long day." May stated as she watched Skye closely as it seemed she was thinking it over.

"It is weird, I know you were making it as a suggestion but I fell as though it was an order." Skye stated trying to describe how she was feeling, but as she said it she felt really tired. May watched as Skye battled with her tiredness but it seemed she did take it as an order and watched as she fell asleep there in the co-pilot chair. May moved to the cupboard and pulled out a blanket placing it on her rookie before reclaiming her seat.

Three hours later Skye was awake as May was landing the plane in New York in a secure airfield. She looked to May and smiled before getting up once they had landed and made her way to the lounge where the others were seated.

"A bit bumpy May, you losing your touch?" Clint joked and regretted it when he got a specific look from May knowing he would pay for that comment later, she used to give him that look that usually resulted him being the brunt of a prank.

"We will take two cars, Skye, myself, May and Fitz Simmons in one you guys can take the other."

"Lola?" Natasha asked

"As if." Coulson huffed making it clear he was the only one to drive his car. But seeming it only had two seats they would take a different car.

"They can take one of your science twins I am coming with you." Clint stated

"We will be going to the same…" Coulson started to object but saw the look Clint was giving him. "Okay, Fitz can go with them." He gave in Clint gave him a nod.

"This isn't a SHIELD base." Skye stated thinking on where they were going to get another car.

"I had Happy send us a car." Natasha informed her.

"Should we get going?" Maria asked reminding them this was a time sensitive issue.

"You're right let's get going." Coulson stated noting that May, Trip and Skye were armed with ICERs. As they made their way to the cargo bay, they noticed two suv's waiting for them when the ramp came down, Coulson also noticed that Trip was carrying a bag that he placed in the boot and Fitz placed another bag in the boot.

"It's about a 45 minute drive to the tower, we didn't want anyone thinking we were heading there." May informed him as he looked around noting how far from the city they were.

"Then let's get going." He stated as he watched the ramp close he climbed into the passenger seat of the second car, May was driving as she followed Natasha out of the airfield. Jemma and Skye talked most of the drive, talking about random things…where in the other car the ride was in silence, Fitz was fiddling with something and Trip was watching out the window. Natasha and Maria would talk every now and then pointing something out and Fitz kept glancing at Angel who was sitting beside him.

"I don't think I thanked you." he finally stated looking at her, Maria was looking in the mirror watching the interaction so was Natasha.

"What for?" she replied

"For saving us, back in Seattle." Fitz stated

"Skye seems attached to you." was her reasoning.

"What makes you think that?"

"She could have left you to get the better vantage on them, but she chose to stay with you."

"You seem attached to her…you came when she needed help."

"She is my Ortak."

"You said that earlier. What is that?"

"I believe the English translation is partner…but it is more than that…they did something to our animal spirits…it is hard to describe."

"What was it like? I mean you don't have to answer me." He quickly added

"I don't know…most of it is a haze certain things are crystal clear, like training and lessons but the people we worked with I can't picture their faces, I can't remember who was in charge I only remember blackbird but he is dead…I don't know. I remember everything about Skye, I remember when we were introduced, I don't remember what they did to us, but I know they did something…it is engrained into me to protect her."

"You got her out?" he asked after a minute of silence

"Fitz." Trip warned noting how she now had her fist clenched.

"Skye is pure, even after everything we went through after…after something happened… I knew I had to protect her, the only way was to leave. We disappeared, staying isolated for a while but Skye wanted to explore the world, find her parents…I went with her…they kept finding us however far we ran, how clever we thought we were they kept finding us…that was when I died…that was also when we found out how they kept finding us. So we agreed to separate, I had a new mission and she still wanted to find her parents so our paths split…until now." Angel stated, she was looking out the window seeming they were now in the city making their way to the Tower, she met Maria's gaze in the rear-view mirror. The rest of the ride was once again in silence…


	9. Chapter 9

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c9**

They reached the tower but before they entered they went around the block twice making sure they didn't have any one following them, they didn't. Coulson was standing next to Natasha and Clint, May and Skye were behind them followed by Fitz-Simmons and Trip, Maria was off to one side with Angel standing next to her. When the elevator door opened they were greeted by Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers looking at Coulson.

"Not possible you died…"

"Captain, Stark." Coulson greeted

"We saw your cards covered in blood." Steve continued

"Agent…good to see you alive. You were an idiot facing Loki by yourself." Stark stated placing a hand on his shoulder before facing Natasha and Clint. "Your message was very cryptic Legalos." Tony added before noticing the others. "Who are you all?"

"Maria is that you?" Steve asked noticing her in the back as they disembarked the elevator.

"We need your help." Coulson stated, "This is my team, and we may have stumbled across something."

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" Tony asked noticing Natasha move over to a wall panel on the wall.

"Putting the tower on alert." Natasha stated nodding to Bruce who was off to one side of the room looking at those with interest but staying by himself letting Steve and Tony take charge.

"Why?" he asked as it seemed Natasha entered his systems putting the tower onto alert.

"Because we stumbled onto something. Fury is coming then we will explain."

"Great the pirate is coming…" Tony huffed

"Natasha what is going on?" Steve asked

"We need to protect them."

"Who?" Tony asked as Natasha pointed to Skye and Angel. "Who are they?"

"Skye and Angel." Natasha replied, "I know we have a lot to explain and you may want to sit when we do, we need to wait for Nick."

"No need to wait, why am I here?" he asked as he walked out of the elevator. He saw Coulson's team with Maria and a girl who seemed to be sticking close to her.

"Now I see the pirate comment." Skye stated seeing Nick in person, seeming this was the first time they were meeting he glared at her but she was unfazed by it, he noticed that the girl next to Maria shifted her weight closer to Skye.

"I thought I gave you an order?" he asked Phil now looking at him.

"I am glad I broke it, quite frankly sir that order was bullocks." He stated surprising everyone with his comment.

"Bullocks?" he asked

"That sounds like something you would say." Skye whispered to Simmons who hushed her.

"What's with the meeting?" he finally asked looking over at Maria seeming she was the one to call him there. She looked over to Natasha who nodded at her so she stepped forward.

"SHIELD is compromised." She stated making everyone freeze.

"How so?" Nick asked knowing if she was saying this it was serious.

"How do you know?" Steve asked

"I am not surprised." Tony stated

"Coulson's last mission was compromised…they were lucky to get away." She stated Nick nodded he had heard about it and was planning on debriefing him but Maria called him first, he was surprised she was with them.

"So we have a leak, we can patch it." Nick stated but had a feeling that was not all. He was right as she handed him a list of names. "Okay why am I looking at this list?" he asked

"They are centipede." Coulson stated

"From your first mission?" he asked

"Not just our first, they keep popping up…"

"What is their objective?" he asked

"Power, they have a view on the world, one most will find not good." Coulson replied

"How do you know? I take it you have proof?" Tony asked looking over the list making a mark of a certain Senator. Before looking back at Coulson who now looked at the girl next to Maria.

"We have no physical proof, we have a source a reliable one that won't go on record." Maria stated

"Who are the girls?" Tony asked "Why do we need to protect them?"

"You know my background?" Natasha stated looking around the room, Nick knew the full story as did the SHIELD agents but Tony, Steve and Bruce only knew the brief version.

"What about it?" Steve asked, he knew she was brainwashed to be an assassin and if it weren't for Clint she would be dead.

"They went through something similar." She stated grabbing Nick's attention as he looked over the girl next to Maria, how she wore a blank expression and her posture was stiff as the others all seemed to looking at her but she remained perfectly still, not moving a muscle. He did not know what to make of it.

"So she's an assassin?" Tony asked but there was judgment in his voice.

"The people that conditioned them somehow effected their Spirit Animals, they are victims in this Tony. They were brainwashed at a young age, but we can trust them now." Natasha replied and again Nick noticed her mention of plural context.

"She's one who is the other?" Nick asked

"That would be the girl between Coulson and the ninja lady." Tony informed them and he looked over Coulson's protégé Skye that was her name, he couldn't believe it, from the reports he had on her he never would have guessed.

"Is there conditioning broken?" Nick asked noting how neither of the girls were reacting to being the centre of attention or what was being said, although it seemed Skye was in awe of Tony and Steve.

"We have solved that solution." Natasha stated which had him staring at her waiting for her to elaborate.

"You didn't." he finally clicked at what their solution was, he saw how Coulson and May were around Skye then how the other girl didn't leave Maria's side.

"They agreed to it." Natasha replied even though he could hear in her voice she didn't like the outcome too.

"What? Will someone tell me what it is they did?" Tony asked

"They reconditioned us." Skye stated

"You did what?" Tony asked he was unnerved by what they were saying.

"What do you mean reconditioned?" Bruce asked speaking for the first time, he noted how Skye seemed to look at Coulson who gave her a small nod.

"When we left, there was a chance they could retake control of us if they caught us again, we didn't know… Natasha was the one to reveal it. We knew that we didn't want to return but if they caught us we would get no say in it, this way they can't reclaim us, this way we get some say in what happens to us."

"What does that mean though?"

"Well before we had to do whatever they wanted us to do now we don't." Skye stated carefully.

"But you have to do what they tell you to do?" Steve asked indicating Coulson

"I know that they won't force me to do anything I don't want to do. It is better than the alternative." Skye shrugged in a carefree way.

"I'm sure we could have figured a way to break the brainwashing." Bruce stated he was rubbing his glasses on his shirt.

"If there was any other way, we would have thought of it, but we don't know the extent of their brainwashing and we didn't have a lot of time." Natasha stated

"What do you mean?"

"They did things to our Spirit Animals, she is saying no matter what you did to break the conditioning there is no guarantee it would work or the effects it would have on our animals. Like I said it is the better alternative." Skye stated

"We are getting off topic, what are we going to do?"

"What can we do? We don't have proof."

"We have a plan, to get proof we just didn't know who we could trust. Will you help us?" Coulson asked

"Tell us your plan, then we will decide if we will help or not." Tony stated, Steve could tell that Natasha and Clint would help out any way so he figured he would too. He had to admit the one standing behind Maria had unnerved him she still hadn't moved since entering the tower, but there was something about the one next to Coulson he just couldn't place it.

"So let me get this straight, your plan is to get them all together in one room so that she can what? What is it she is going to do to get proof?" Tony asked looking at the girl and for the first time since she moved to that position she moved tilting her head looking over Tony and he stepped back something in her eyes had him cautious of her or more specifically his fox was on edge. Just like that the feeling was gone and she was standing straight. "I take it both of you are going to be participating on this?" Tony asked Clint and Natasha finding his voice.

"Yes." Clint replied and Natasha gave him a nod.

"What is the rest of you going to do?" he asked looking at Coulson and his team

"We will monitor the situation from another room."

"You aren't going to get them all in a room in SHIELD." Steve pointed out.

"It so happens we won't need to do anything to get them all in one room that has been arranged." Angel stated for the first time surprising everyone.

"What do you mean?" Coulson asked seeming this was the first time they were hearing of this.

"My plan is already in motion, given that I had to change it slightly the meeting is already set." She replied

"How did you?"

"I didn't do it, like I told you the Spirit Animals know all. I have the place and time."

"You didn't tell us this before." Coulson pointed out.

"You were adamant on making a plan yourself, then wasn't the right time."

"Now is?" May asked

"You seem to be at a stalemate with these people, would this information persuade you?" she asked

"How did you get this information?" Nick asked, this time she looked at Maria before answering.

"I see Spirit Animals…they told me."

"You see Spirit Animals?" Tony asked thinking this kid was one loose nut, maybe the brainwashing damaged her brain he concluded.

"I can see everyone's animals in this room, any person I see I know what they are, I can read people's intentions through their animals and I can see those that have no bond."

"Are you saying you see wild Spirit animals?" Bruce asked there was always theories that there were wild animal spirits but no one could prove it.

"Yes, on this I cannot prove it…" She stated tilting her head as she looked over Bruce, "You're Spirit animal is a sloth but something is different…it has changed, evolved into something more." She said looking directly at him and he had to swallow there was only a select few that knew he had a sloth, since the Hulk everyone thinks his animal spirit is something bigger and stronger. He made sure to make it impossible to find information on his Sloth, so how did she know?

"Wait, you must be mistaken Bruce can't be a sloth." Tony stated

"As you can't be a fox? As his can't be a wolf? Or an Elephant?" She asked looking at Nick last after looking at Steve, she turned back to Steve, "your wolf is old but still young how is that possible?"

"You're kidding right?" Steve asked

"No, it is twisted in strength just as much guilt…something familiar…" she shook her head returning her gaze to Maria ignoring the fact that everyone else was watching her. "There is two days until they meet in D.C." she told her before once again tilting her head she moved away from Maria and towards the window. As she walked her wolf came out in physical form walking in front of her she ignored the surprise exclamations from the others in the room.

"What is it?" Maria asked when she did a loop of the room.

"I can't tell…" she replied tilting her head once again and closed her eyes as if she was listening to something. "I see."

"See what?" Tony asked

"They are not happy with this development." She said

"Who?" Steve asked,

"I will admit it was a bit delayed for them voicing their rejection now…Oh that can't be good."

"Who is she talking to?" Bruce asked Coulson and his team looked to Skye who could only shrug it always freaked her out when she did this and she had only seen it twice before they split up.

"Anyone else see her wolf is glowing?" Clint asked, the others agreed it did seem her wolf was glowing.

"Angel?" Maria asked snapping her back, she blinked twice and her wolf stopped glowing she looked to her wolf before turning her attention on Maria.

"Yes?" she asked

"What just happened?"

"Change of plans we should head to DC now."

"Why?" Maria asked

"There is something I need to do." She said looking at Steve before returning her attention to Maria. "Who are you?" she asked him to everyone's surprise.

"He's Captain America." Clint replied but she was looking at Skye

"Hero from the 2nd world war, he fought Hydra and was frozen in ice recently discovered in time to help out with Aliens invading New York." She supplied.

"That does not help." Angel shrugged, "But you should be there tomorrow, the soldier lost in time it is you they speak of."

"Who speaks of me?"

"You seriously don't know who he is? You know who I am thought right?" Tony asked

"A suit? I take it someone famous but I don't know who? They call you Stark but the name means nothing to me." She replied and the look on Tony's face was priceless.

"How do you not know who we are? We can't go anywhere without being recognised, after New York we were all over the news."

"You are no interest of mine, if you are not part of my mission I don't care."

"What exactly is your mission?" Nick asked

"That list…although now it has changed from killing to proof." She stated looking at Maria who nodded.

"I'm going to say it, she gives me the creeps something is seriously wrong with her." Tony stated moving away from her, he was surprised that Skye was the one that growled at him, stopping when Coulson placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong with her, she was raised differently is all." Skye told him, "Anyone tell you you're a douche old man?" Skye asked

"Old man? You must be mistaken I am not Capsical. You got a lot of nerve kid." He stated but was smirking.

"We should get some rest tonight, we will leave for DC tomorrow." Natasha stated

"They're all staying?" Tony asked

"Is there a problem?" Natasha asked

"Last I checked this was my tower…"

"Of course they can stay."

"Pepper?" Tony asked looking as Pepper entered the room,

"Happy told me, so it is true…I am glad you are alive." she hugged Coulson who returned the hug.

"It is good to see you." He smiled as she explained that they could have the floor between Natasha and Steve's. Maria ended up staying in Natasha's room (Not many people knew about their relationship only Nick, Melinda, Phil and Clint) with Angel who stayed in the spare room after having a private meeting with Nick. He decided to head back to DC that night, he would start his investigation.


	10. Chapter 10

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c10**

When Maria woke up she was surprised to find Angel sitting on the bench next to the kitchen waiting for her as she left the room coming to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, thanking Natasha for making her a pot, knowing that Natasha was gone already.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked Angel as she watched her, if she was honest she was unnerved how she always seemed to be watching her, Natasha had told her she is waiting for instructions and not to take offence or be concerned.

"You told me to," came her reply

"What time did Natasha leave?" she asked

"5.30. She said something about finally being able to work-out with May?"

"Tie-Chi, then a work out." she stated seeming that was an hour ago. "Do you drink coffee?"

"No."

"Have you had anything to eat?" she asked

"No."

"Natasha said they have a group breakfast."

"With your permission I ask, may I stay in here until we leave for DC?"

"You don't like crowds?"

"I will go if it is required." Angel replied

"You can stay here if you want, but you should have something to eat and drink." Maria pointed out

"I am not hungry." Angel replied and at this Maria raised an eyebrow at,

"We can go up now to get you something, the others won't be up. Then you can come back here to eat." Maria compromised, Angel didn't respond in words but stood up waiting for her. Maria sighed placing her cup down before leading them out of Natasha's apartment. Maria told Jarvis to go to the main lounge not surprised to find it empty they went over to the kitchen.

"What do you like?" Maria asked

"Like?" Angel asked

"Yes, what do you usually eat for breakfast?" Maria asked

"Fruit."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Well today, you are going to have more…there might be a fight you need your strength." Maria stated grabbing some things out of the cupboards. "Do you like pancakes?" she asked grabbing the ingredients.

"Pancakes?"

"You haven't had them before have you?"

"No."

"Then you are in for a treat." She said as she grabbed the ingredients before heading back to Natasha's room there she started making pancakes, Angel tilted her head to the side as she watched Maria cook.

"Something smells amazing." Natasha stated as she entered her apartment moving over to the kitchen in behind Maria, wrapping her arms around her she stole a chocolate chip before placing a kiss on her cheek and stepping back.

"Angel has never had pancakes before."

"Never?" Natasha asked looking at Angel who was watching Maria with a curious look. "You know they have a communal breakfast?" she asked sitting down across from Maria noting that she was making enough for the three of them.

"I know, but today just the three of us." Maria stated as she flipped another.

"You are in for a treat Angel Ria makes the best pancakes." Natasha stated

"You're bias."

"True."

"You enjoy your workout with May?"

"Yes," Natasha replied watching Maria and to Angel it seemed they were having a conversation with their eyes. She served three plates and they moved over to the table.

"You know Tony will talk." Natasha stated trying to ease the tension that was coming off Angel trying to show her that it was fine to relax.

"He always does…never bothered me before is not going to start now."

"We saw Steve get up early to go on his run."

"Oh yeah?"

"He asked if we wanted to go."

"You obviously said no."

"Skye looked like she wanted to say yes. Then when she saw May's smirk she thought better of it." It seemed that as they were talking Angel tried her pancakes and by her expression she really liked them. Maria was grinning at her apatite, she was worried she wasn't going to eat, but seeing her eat the three on her plate Maria made sure she knew she could help herself to others if she was still hungry. They had moved to the couch after eating, Angel ended up doing the dishes even though both Maria and Natasha protested but not too hard, both knowing she was doing it so they would think she is useful, and won't discipline her. When Natasha informed Maria of this Maria out right protested making the point that she would never discipline her but Natasha reassured that she knew but seeming it was part of her conditioning it would take time to get over it.

'Miss Romanoff…the others are wanting to meet to go over strategy.' Jarvis informed them after signalling that he had a message that is the only time he is allowed in her apartment and it has to be case by case each time she has to give him permission to enter. She looked down at Maria who was leaning on her before sighing she sat up.

'I will be right there.' She informed the AI, looking at Maria who gave her a nod Natasha got up and left.

"We will be leaving in an hour is there anything you need?" Maria asked Angel who had finished cleaning up and had reclaimed her stool next to the bench.

"No."

"Did you want to take a shower? Change of clothes?" Maria asked

"I will take a shower." She replied Maria nodded getting up to find her some clothes, comfortable enough to fight in if she was going to fight. She ended up giving her some of Natasha clothes and one of her jackets. Seeming she had some of her clothes for when she stayed in New York just as Natasha had some of her things in her apartment in DC.

As they were about to leave Maria stopped her, Natasha turned to look at them.

"Have you got any weapons on you?" she asked, they had searched her when they first brought her in but knowing that if she was anything like Natasha she could hide weapons with ease. Angel ended up producing two knives which Maria had taken it looked like she was wanting to refuse but remained quiet. "Any others?" Maria asked when Angel shook her head did she follow Natasha to the quin jet. The others were waiting for them, Maria nodded to Coulson and Skye seeming that May and the others had already left to go back to the bus. Steve watched Angel closely as Maria pointed where she should sit. Natasha moved over to Clint who was in the pilot seat, Steve watched as Tony was talking with Coulson and Skye. Tony found out that Skye is a hacker and had spent about 10 minutes proving how good she was, he was impressed by her even tried convincing her to swap teams.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you would please like to find your seats and strap in we are preparing for take-off, from your captain I would like to thank you for flying Avengers QJ." Clint stated over the coms, at which Tony groaned.

"Your sense of humour is not funny." Maria called to the pilot but taking her seat next to Angel as the others found their seats Steve sat across from her.

"I don't understand?"

"It's a thing if you fly commercial it is something the captain says before take-off." Maria informed them as Clint took off from the tower heading for DC.

"What did you mean?" Steve asked looking at Angel who turned to look at him. "Yesterday when you said they were meaning me. Who and why?"

"I don't know why, I only know that it's a good thing…I think."

"That's not helpful." Tony stated making it clear he was listening, as was the others.

"I don't get told specifics only that he should be there." Angel stated the rest of the flight she remained quiet.

Maria led the team away from the Triskelion after landing, going to the building to set everything up. Tony and Steve had left to do something while they still had time, May, Fitz-Simmons and Trip arrived. Coulson was talking with May and Natasha as Clint was setting up another vantage point. Skye was on her computer Trip had left to plant bugs in the building where the meeting was taking place Fitz and Simmons were talking quietly with each other, Maria was also setting up something on her own laptop. Angel moved over to her at this point she had remained leaning against the wall. She stood in front of Maria and waited to be acknowledged, she looked up from her screen and waited to see if she would talk first.

"Permission to leave?" she asked, much to Maria's relief seeming that she spoke on her own accord.

"For what?" Maria asked, she was curious mostly.

"Recon." Angel replied and part of Maria wanted to refuse her seeming that they had everything pretty much dealt with but also knowing to give her some freedom would be a good way to show trust.

"We have an hour and half before the meeting so be back in an hour." Maria replied Angel nodded her head and left the room. The others were looking at her, Natasha gave her a small nod but Coulson and May were cautious.

"You sure letting her go was a good idea?" Coulson asked

"If she wants to do her own recon she can, besides this will give her time to get what she needs." Maria pointed out.

"You knew she was wanting to do more than recon?" Trip asked and at this Maria raised an eyebrow at him that turned into a certain look that had him moving away and over to Skye seeming he had come back as Angel had just left.

"Any problems?" Coulson asked

"No sir, there was an agent there but he remembered me when I was under Garret. He didn't stop me." He replied as Skye pulled up the footage on the screens.

An hour later Steve, Tony and Nick turned up the first thing Nick asked was where Angel was and she entered the room.

"Where did you go?" Nick asked

"Recon."

"What is that?"

"Something to help me get this proof you very much want." She replied

"I checked everyone on that list is here in the city." Skye stated

"Doesn't necessarily mean anything." Jemma pointed out

"Did you find it?" Angel asked Skye getting everyone's attention.

"Still looking…are you sure on this?" Skye asked looking at Angel

"It is there, you just have to know what you are looking for." Angel replied

"Doesn't help that I don't know what I am looking for." Skye muttered

"You will."

"What are you two talking about?" Nick asked

"Guys, look people are arriving." Fitz stated he was watching the screens

"That's Gideon Malik." Nick pointed out

"He's on the council." Maria added remembering talking with him after New York.

"That's Rumulow he is talking with." Clint stated he was on coms in his nest watching from a distance. As time went on more and more arrived heading to their meeting point on the penthouse floor. "The kid might want to get going if she doesn't want to be last." Clint stated after majority on the list have already arrived.

"Are you sure you have got this?" Maria asked

"Yes."

"Be careful…we will be watching and listening if you need help, you know the code word."

"I do." She replied leaving the room and three minutes later they saw her enter the building across the road.

"How does she look so calm?" Fitz asked

"This is what she does." Skye replied but nevertheless sending up a silent prayer that she will be fine.

**AN: What happens next will Angel be alright? Share your thoughts… Until next time thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c11**

Angel entered the room, no one paid her any attention which was what she wanted she stood at the back until the last of the stragglers came in that was when the doors were closed. She was waiting by the door and when they finally were shut she placed the small device on it sealing them shut. Gideon Malik was up front he was addressing the crowd, Daniel Whitehall was in the front row with Secretary Pierce, Garret and Romulow were on either side of Pierce. She looked around the room crossing names off the list the only one that was missing was Ian Quin oh well she will track him down later. By this point Gideon was still talking about something she didn't understand, she looked at her watch it was time. Moving to the front of the room it fell into a hushed silence.

"Who are you?" Gideon asked

"Me? I am the answer to your problem." Angel replied and the room rifled into laughter.

"What problem is that?"

"You tell me."

"We don't have any problems…who brought her?" He asked looking around the room but no one replied

"No one brought me…like I said I have the answer to your problem…what you all have been working towards."

"And what is that?"

"The secrets of the Animal Spirits." She replied and the room once again fell into silence.

"She is the one that has stolen the artefacts." Someone called out from the back, as that was said several guns were now aimed at her.

"I know the answers that you have been working towards for years and your first thought is to shoot me…no wonder you haven't accomplished anything." Angel tuttered moving so she was sitting on the desk at the front of the room. "I have something that may be of interest to you."

"What is that?" Pierce asked and Angel pulled out a silver orb.

"This…this is what you need."

"Why tell us? What makes you think we won't kill you and take it?" Romulow asked

"Because only one of you can use it. There is 35 people in this room and only one of you gets the prize." She stated chucking it from one hand to the other…"Sure you can kill me then none of you can have it, you see seeming I formed it from the artefacts only I can give it to someone…you see my problem…too many people. How do I know you are serious about your desires?" she asked as she asked it, there was a gleam in her eyes that screamed predator. That was when the shooting began, Angel easily made it to safety as she wasn't the one that was being shot at slowly they were all killing each other. She looked up when the shooting stopped but the sound of a gun cocking made her freeze as she looked up at John Garret and he was grinning.

"Clever, very clever…getting us to kill each other smart move. What are you going to do now?" he asked making her stand and when she did she saw there was only six of them remaining.

"You know I had my suspicions that you were going to make it, after-all all of you have killed countless others as you let others do your dirty work.

"Who sent you?" Pierce asked

"IS that really what we want?" Malik asked

"That depends you tell me what it is you want?"

"Will that connect us to the Spirit Animals realm?"

"Why would you want to be connected to that?"

"We are not idiots, we are not going to reveal our plan to you."

"I already know your plan, so why will I want you to reveal it?"

"You're an assassin, who sent you? And I will kill you quick." Romulow stated his gun aimed at her head.

"I am not the assassin you need to worry about. One of you brought one today and well he is really pissed at you…You know the whole brainwashing thing…if only someone knew how to undo it, oh wait I do." Angel stated and there was a confident smirk in her tone especially when Pierce's eyes widened he looked around the room he dropped to the floor moving away from the windows.

"That would be a wise choice if he had his rifle." She pointed out, she turned to Daniel Whitehall. "You created the techniques correct?" she asked him he had also moved out of the line of view from the window. "I was told not to kill anyone, but you I will make an exception." She stated just before killing the man who created the brainwashing techniques she pulled the pen out of his throat and chucked it to the floor.

"He isn't out there." Pierce said turning to see Whitehall fall as the back door opened and the Winter Solider came in killing Malik, Garret, Romulow, and Hale before grabbing Pierce's throat and breaking his neck when Pierce tried gasping out his activation sequence. Looking down at the dead Whitehall before settling his gaze on the girl across from him.

"Thank you." He stated

"Bucky?" Steve asked as he and Natasha entered the room with the others a step behind. Only to stop making everyone else stop and look at the former dead Howling Commando hero.

"Hey Steve." He said looking down not being able to meet Steve's eyes.

"Bucky?" Steve asked again before going over and hugging his best friend not believing his eyes. "How?"

"Him." Angel said pointing to Whitehall before moving over to Maria.

"I am handing myself over for disciplinary action. I failed your objective." She stated handing over her weapons consisting of a gun and a knife. Waiting for further orders.

"They're all dead." Clint stated

"They killed each other for that silver orb. What is it?" Coulson asked, but Angel was only looking at Maria.

"You have so much to explain." Maria stated, Angel looked over at Skye seeing the files that she was holding.

"You found it?"

"You were right, buried deep within SHIELD Archive but everything was there." She said handing Angel the files she turned them over to Maria.

"Your proof." Maria looked from her to the files in her hand flipping through them before handing them to Nick.

"I will get on this, you better get her and him out of here." Nick stated after flipping through several of the pages. Maria agreed taking Angel, Natasha, Steve and Bucky away. The building became a crime scene, Nick made it clear that they killed each other with the documents showing that they weren't good guys.


	12. Chapter 12

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c12**

Two days later May was with Skye and Trip looking for Quin seeming he was supposed to be in DC. They had just checked one of Garret's safe houses moving for another, they had cleared the house so May sent Skye down to get some analysts gear as it was clear someone was staying there. As she turned down the last of the stairs she froze, as she was currently face to face with the man they were looking for. Quin's face was full of hatred as he recognised her and before she got a chance to do anything he fired his gun. Skye gasped feeling a searing pain in her stomach, she placed a hand on it taking it away to reveal blood.

"Bitch." He seethed moving closer to her shooting her a second time again making her gasp, he had the nerve to catch her before lowering her to the floor. He stepped back wiping the blood from his hand and turning to leave only to fall to the ground considering Skye had fired her own gun but hitting him in the head.

"Skye?" May called

"M-May." Skye tried calling out

"Skye." May cried as she jumped the rest of the stairs so she was next to her.

"Sorry, he…h-he surprised m-me." Skye stuttered out

"It's going to be alright, save your strength. Trip we need an ambulance." May called out as Trip had followed freezing when he saw Skye bleeding, more specifically where she was bleeding from. He nodded going to make the correct arrangements he came back saying they were a couple minutes out he saw Quin on the floor checking his pulse.

"Did I get him?" Skye asked looking at Trip, the burning sensation in her abdomen was getting too much.

"You did, nice shot." Trip smiled trying not to show he was worried. "You're going to be fine."

"You're a bad liar Trip…" Skye smiled "Almost as bad as J-Jemma." Skye mumbled closing her eyes.

"No, Skye keep your eyes open. Stay with me, you need to stay awake." May demanded

"I'm trying just so tired."

"I'm ordering you to stay awake. Help is nearly here." May instructed putting force behind the command Skye's eyes fluttered awake.

"No fair when you do it like that." Skye smirked trying her hardest to comply with her command. Help finally arrived and as they were moving her to a medical unit Skye succumbed to the darkness.

It felt like forever, May was pacing in the waiting room, Coulson was worried sick watching the doors for the doctor. Fitz and Simmons were sitting on the seats next to Trip, Maria was there with Natasha, Steve and Angel all of them remained silent waiting for news. The doctor finally came out Coulson and May practically pounced on the man everyone was on their feet listening to what he had to say. As he went over the extent of her injuries only Jemma understood what she was saying and she gasped breaking into tears clinging to Fitz.

"What are you saying?" Coulson asked

"I'm saying you should call her family." The doctor replied

"We're her family." Coulson stated

"Then I am very sorry." He replied

"Can we see her?" Coulson asked the doctor nodded leading them to a room where Skye was hooked up to all sorts of machines, she looked so small and fragile. Maria watched as Angel moved next to Skye, she felt the power of her wolf come to the surface and it broke her heart to see her so conflicted and confused.

"This isn't how our story ends, you do not get to leave me." She whispered placing her hand on Skye's her wolf was calling out to Skye's. "Going to be like that…last time I checked I was more stubborn than you." She stated sitting down across from her still holding her hand, to Maria and the others this was the first sign of real emotions Angel was showing since they found her. Steve was standing in the doorway looking at Skye on the bed, since meeting her, there was something about her that intrigued him he didn't know what and was hoping to find out but he can't if she dies before he got the chance to.

They had Skye on life support for five days trying to come up with something anything that would save her. Coulson was asleep in the chair and Angel was in her usual position against the wall, a silent guardian watching over her. May had taken the team back to the bus to shower, rest and get something to eat. Angel looked as Steve came into the room again, he visited every day.

"Any change?" he asked

"No." Angel replied, surprising him as she never responded to him or anyone only Maria.

"Isn't there anything you can do…I mean you said the spirits saved you…you helped Bucky." Steve had gotten the recount from Bucky that when he was guarding Pierce from a distance she showed up they fought for a second then she somehow made the fog disappear and he remembered who he was and everything that happened.

"They aren't listening to me…I can't help her." Angel growled out and Steve noted that she wasn't angry she was frustrated.

"Natasha told us you were partners?"

"Ortak…made to improve the other…work together, we completed each other. I was supposed to protect her."

"You did your best." He stated and at this he gave her a deadly glare causing him to freeze, until she sighed before returning her attention to Skye.

"You remind me of her." She stated after several minutes of silence passed.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Your wolf and hers there is something similar…it is hard to describe." She replied, they once again drifted into silence. When Coulson woke up he spoke with Steve for a while it was when Steve moved next to Skye that something grabbed Angel's attention, but by this point May had returned. Jemma had brought some of Skye's things stating that she would want them for when she woke up, even though the others could tell that she thought Skye wasn't going to wake up. When Steve moved again did Angel move.

"Out." she said

"What?" they all asked looking at her.

"All of you out now." She stated

"I don't think…"

"It wasn't a request. All of you out." Angel demanded and as she did her wolf left her body coming into physical form Coulson was wise enough to get them out especially when her wolf snapped at Jemma and Angel had grabbed Trip from attacking shoving him to the door, as they left May got in contact with Maria. Before Steve left though Angel stopped him, when they were out she closed the door turning to Steve.

"You said you want her to get better yes?" Angel asked

"Yes." He replied he was nervous about the wolf that came to his chin, it was watching him and he was nervous.

"If you could help her get better would you?" Angel asked

"I would do what I could. What is this getting at? Why did you send?"

"You can help her, you can fix her."

"How?" he asked he was stunned at what she was saying

"Before I said your spirit animals were similar, I had no idea how so, I was wrong you and her aren't the same your spirits were made to complete each other."

"What are you saying?" Steve asked

"Her wolf is weak, so weak I can't get a reaction from her, we were made for each other by humans our bond isn't as strong as say two wolf's Spirits knowing the other. Your wolf is her mate, each time you are near her, her wolf is reacting to your presence. If you call out to her, if your wolf claims her you can heal her. You can save her."

"Claim her?"

"Yes…you should know you will be claiming her as your mate."

"Mate?...oh wait you don't mean?"

"Yes, I would never force one to choose their soulmate and if I had more time I would give it to you but any second now Maria is going to turn up and take me away and I won't be able to help you."

"We could just tell them…"

"No, you can't tell them a soul mate bond between two soul animals is sacred they can't interfere or know."

"But you know." He pointed out

"I'm a special case, Skye and I are connected and I am connected to the Animal Spirits…please Steve save my Ortak."

"How do I do this?" he asked

"Stand here, don't touch her let your wolf to the brink, let him call out to her…you will sense her when you do you need to pull her to you, listen this is very important do not let her pull you to her or you could die…she is on the brink so you need to pull her to you. When you do, your wolf will know what to do." She told him just as the door opened and Maria was there. She looked at her forcing her to look down and her wolf lowered herself to the floor.

"On me." Maria instructed and Angel couldn't stop her feet from moving as she followed Maria out of the room her wolf once again aligning herself as she walked out of the door. They were in the car heading back to the Triskelion. "For now we think it best for you to stay away from the hospital, I'm taking you back to New York." Maria stated, Angel looked at her but didn't say anything. "I know it is hard on you, but you can't lash out at the others, Skye is their family too." She remained silent until they reached the Triskelion even then as Maria slipped in Commander Mode they continued on in silence until they reached the quin jet. Natasha was their when they entered as Maria made her way to the pilot seat, Angel sat in her usual seat as they took off she heard Maria talking with Natasha.

"So she hasn't said anything?" Natasha asked

"No and I don't want to make her tell me, you sure you're alright to stay in New York?" Maria asked

"Yeah, Tony was wanting my input on security for our new place and seeming Steve is staying here he asked me to keep an eye on Barnes. You didn't get time off?"

"No when I drop you guys off I need to return. I will tell her to listen to you." Maria stated, they then talked about old missions. They landed and Natasha walked off intending to wait inside as Maria went over to Angel. "I have to head back to DC, you will stay here at the tower. You will listen to Natasha do you understand?" Maria asked to which Angel nodded but seemed to want to ask something. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Maria asked

"Do I have permission to leave the tower?" she asked and Maria thought this over for a second.

"No, stay in the tower. You can roam the tower but nothing below the 12 floor." Maria replied as everything above the 12 floor is private and no civilians can enter. "Jarvis will be keeping me updated, if you need me you know my number." Maria stated and let her leave the quin jet, she felt bad for making it an order but she was concerned with her behaviour at the hospital. Angel met Natasha inside where she walked her back to her apartment as that was where she has been staying.

"You want to talk about it?" Natasha asked

"Unless that was an order no."

"Hey, we will work on un-conditioning if you like?" Natasha asked

"It is best to leave it." She shrugged, "Do I have to stay here or can I go find James?" she asked once they were in her apartment.

"He will be in the gym." Natasha informed her.

"Permission to work out?" she asked and Natasha had to hide her emotions at that form of question.

"You can do what you like here…within reason of course. You don't need to ask for my permission."

"Maria has put you in charge in her absence, I will ask." Angel replied

"If you want, you still have your workout clothes?"

"I have the clothes Maria got me." She replied heading to her room (it used to be Natasha's personal gym but she changed it so Angel could have a room. Before Skye was hurt Angel had returned with Bucky and the others to the tower where she gave a full debrief, that was when Natasha found out that she suffers from nightmares and took her under her wing. Tony went as far as to joke that she was a mini Red. After they all witnessed her having a panic attack, she then asked to be disciplined for her weaknesses). She went into her room, Natasha felt bad but had made her door unlockable so she couldn't lock herself in her room. She changed then headed down to the gym where she did find James he smiled at her when she entered.


	13. Chapter 13

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c13**

"Hey doll, you're back. How is Skye?"

"No change, yet."

"Why are you back?"

"They thought it was best."

"Why?"

"I might have lashed out at the others."

"You did?"

"How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to know I could use some company." He smiled

"Do you want to spar?"

"Doll, you can't handle me." James smirked

"Challenge accepted…I win I pick the movie, you win you pick the movie." She said to which he grinned getting into the ready stance. They had been sparring with for a while and they were pretty evenly matched, Angel had placed a kick to his stomach forcing him to take a step back but he returned it by doing a manoeuvre that ended with her on the floor and him on top.

"Well this is an interesting development." Natasha stated making her presence known, even more so how fast Bucky got up pulling Angel with him.

"Natalia don't you know it is rude to sneak up on people." Bucky stated

"I didn't sneak up on either of you, you were just occupied." She replied, "Besides I have a call for you Angel." She stated holing out her phone.

"Who?" Angel asked noting that James was still holding her.

"Steve." Natasha replied, so Angel reluctantly moved away from James and over to Natasha taking her phone.

"Hello?"

"Nothing has happened." Steve stated down the phone.

"It will, give it time…it's not instant you know."

"No I don't know, because the person who knows has left to a different city." Steve cried out down the phone.

"You need to take a breath, everything will work out…you did good." She told him even though she had walked away from the others she knew they would be listening.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, you will see in her stats. Ask about her stats." She told him

"Okay, thanks…"

"Bye." She said hanging up and moved back over to Natasha handing her phone back.

"What was that about? He seemed very insistent I get you."

"He was giving me an update." Angel shrugged, "you won, you get to pick the movie…I am going to shower." She said leaving the gym when she was sure she was out of viewing range she stopped looking down at her hand to see it shaking, she took a deep breath before continuing on to the showers. After she showered she moved to the communal area happy no one was there and grabbed a drink from the fridge grabbing a glass that was followed by a smashing sound, she looked down to see broken glass and her hand was bleeding.

"What happened?" James asked as he entered the room moving over to her.

"I broke a glass."

"Your hand." He pointed out noting how it was shaking.

"Just a cut." She replied thinking that was what she was talking about. He moved over to her grabbing a first aid kit he cleaned it and wrapped it, as he did she looked over his metal arm.

"All done." He stated

"Thank you." she replied noting that he was still holding her hand…"You know you don't owe me anything right?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I freed you from their hold over you, doesn't mean you owe me."

"I know, you made that very clear remember Anzhely." He replied (Russian translation Angela google translate)

"Good," she replied bending down to pick up the glass.

"Uh, Anzhely you don't pick up glass with your hands that is how they get cut." He chastised moving around the cupboards until he pulled out as dust pan.

"You know where everything is?" she asked

"I broke a glass the other day," he replied putting the broken glass in the bin.

"Are we going to watch the movie in the theatre?"

"Where else?" she asked

"We could watch it in my apartment…or yours but then Natalia might interrupt..." he stopped talking when he saw her smile. "Theatre is fine." He stated she nodded her head before making her way there with him following behind her.

"Lord of the Rings?" She asked seeing the prologue begin

"Have you seen it?"

"No, what made you choose this?"

"Tony, he keeps calling Clint Legalos I want to know who that is." Bucky stated

"Okay," she stated moving so she was closer to him as the movie began. Bucky was only half paying attention to the movie his gaze kept dropping to the girl next to him who was engrossed in the screen. He noticed how she was holding her hands to her chest, when the movie ended he had to admit the likeness between Legalos and Clint he could see where Tony got the name the fact that they both used bows.

"Do you want to watch the next one?" she asked

"There is another one?" he asked

"It is part of a trilogy." She pointed out

"Right, yes I will see it… if you stay." He stated after a pause she smiled.

"I will get some food." She stated he nodded planning on getting the movie sorted when he heard the sound of something breaking.

"Everything alright?" he asked going over to her to see a mess, popcorn was everywhere and spilt drinks the table was broken and she was kneeling next to the seats. "Hey Anzhely it is alright." His quick reflexes stopped her from hurting him when she lashed out. He noticed when she pulled her hands back they were shaking. "Jarvis call Natalia." He told the AI now that he had managed to get Angel into a tight hold, she was fighting back against him. She head butted his head with the back of her head but he still held onto her.

"What happened?" Natasha asked crouching down

"I don't know she is fighting me," He stated

"She do that?" she asked looking around at the mess.

"Something is wrong with her."

"Hold her." She stated, when it became clear she wasn't listening to any of them Natasha disappeared before reappearing.

"What is that?" Bucky asked as Natasha injected her with something, he felt her relax in his arms.

"A sedative." Natasha replied looking her over.

"Her hands were shaking." He told her

"What do you mean?"

"She broke a glass earlier and dropped something in here, then she made the mess. Something is wrong. Skye?"

"I was coming to tell her, Skye's stats are improving she is getting better at this rate she might wake up within the next few days."

"This makes no sense." He said standing up, as he did he picked her up. "I will take her to my room, it is fortified." He stated

"Okay I will call Maria." Natasha stated she was concerned.

When Angel woke up she was not in her bed, she looked around not recognising it, but the scent told her this was James' room. She clenched her fists, before sitting up to see him sitting across from her.

"Take it easy, it was a heavy sedative she gave you." he stated moving closer to her

"What happened?" she asked

"You tell me?"

"I don't…Sorry I ruined movie night." She told him

"Don't worry about that, we have all the time in the world to watch movies…I noticed the twitch." He stated looking at her hands making her pull them closer to her.

"I am fine." She replied but it being clear he did not believe her, the door opened Natasha and Maria came in with Bruce.

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked

"I am fine."

"You know why your hands are shaking." Maria stated it wasn't a question it was an observation.

"I have an idea."

"Care to share it?"

"No…it is complicated."

"You cried in your sleep." Bucky pointed out and she sent him a glare.

"Angel." Maria started and instantly she was looking at her.

"My…my ortak bond is breaking." She stated taking it as a command

"With Skye?" Maria asked confused according to Coulson Skye was actually improving.

"Why?" Natasha asked

"I can't…please don't make me answer that." She asked her voice breaking as she did it.

"Is it permanent?" Maria asked indicating her hands that had a slight tremor to them.

"I don't know."

"You lashed out at Barnes. Why?"

"It is a difficult time…I lost my temper, he got in my way." She replied looking at Maria taking her questions as a command.

"Skye is improving, I thought you would want to know." Maria told her, knowing that she will have to be supervised if she was losing her temper this easily and if it keeps happening she will have to be detained. She hoped it would not come to that.

"I know." She stated, she watched as Maria gave her a nod before turning to Bruce who was looking over Angel's hands he noticed as he was inspecting one hand the other was clenched until Maria told her to relax, but he was still cautious of his patient.

"There isn't anything I can to, I can give her a brace to wear on either hand." He offered

"Thanks Bruce." Maria stated as he left the room looking over the people one last time before disappearing. Maria looked to Natasha who gave her a nod before walking out of the room with her on her heels. Angel looked at James giving him a small smile before climbing off his bed and following Maria out of his apartment. They lead her back to Natasha's apartment where she claimed her stool and watched as Maria and Natasha spoke to each other in Russian which meant she couldn't listen in seeming they made that a command earlier on when Maria and Natasha spoke Russian to each she couldn't eavesdrop.

"It's late you should get some rest." Maria told her Angel nodded before heading to her room.

**AN: What is happening to Angel? Will she be alright? Will Skye be alright?**


	14. Chapter 14

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c14**

The next morning Skye's stat's had improved even more and Maria could tell that Angel was tense and easy to anger. So she kept her in Natasha's apartment, she had already made a hole in the wall and growled at Natasha who seemed unfazed by it. The day after Angel seemed calm enough she was allowed out around the tower under supervision. She had ended up sparring with Natasha and James but they noticed several times her hands were shaking she tried brushing away their concern, Maria stayed with her until she had a call from Nick, seeing that she looked calm enough and that both Bucky and Nat was with her Maria went for a conference call. Angel had managed to get away from them as she walked the halls of the tower (Nat and Bucky let her go Jarvis was keeping an eye on her) she ended up at Bruce's lab, he was startled when he saw her standing there.

"I didn't mean to scare you." she said

"No you didn't…" he replied looking over her shoulder expecting to see Maria.

"Maria is in a conference call."

"Oh."

"If it makes you feel more comfortable I am sure you can ask Jarvis to inform her where I am."

"No, its fine…what can I do for you?" he asked taking his glasses off to clean them on his shirt, she knew he was nervous and on edge around her.

"Jarvis inform Maria where I am." She told the AI. "And doc I need a sedative, a stronger one then the one they used on me the other day."

"What why?" he asked completely surprised

"I second that why?" Maria asked entering with Natasha and Bucky.

"Tomorrow Skye is going to wake up and there is only three options; 1 I hurt someone or worse myself, 2 I am sedated until she is up and moving about but she needs to stay away from me for a while or 3 Maria activates me…I don't like 1 or 3 so sedated it is…I have a fast metabolism if you need to keep it in an iv I will understand."

"I'm not going to do that." He stated

"Please doc, I don't want to hurt anyone…and I don't know if I will be able to control myself that would mean Maria will have to activate me and I know she doesn't like doing that." Angel explained and he heard the desperation in her voice and his heart broke for her he was looking at Maria though who was standing behind her.

"We aren't going to sedate you Angel." She stated even though she saw pleading in her eyes before they hardened. "Tomorrow you will be with myself, Natasha and Barnes we will see what the day brings."

The next day Maria, Natasha and Bucky watched Angel closely since she woke up. She had a sparring session with Natasha before returning to her apartment, they had a movie on and were half way through it when they noticed the shift in her.

"You still with us Ange?" Natasha asked it became clear she wasn't when she looked at them with a blank expression, they were all-ready so when she lashed they were prepared. Natasha noticed that she was trying to go for the door so she and Bucky were keeping her focused on them. Bucky had managed to grab her wrapping her in his arms trying to reassure her but it wasn't working. Natasha tried sedating her but she broke the needle and sent Bucky flying into the table breaking it. Maria tried fighting her but could tell it wasn't having the effect she wanted. She broke the second sedative and was going for a killing blow on Natasha when Maria called out getting up after being thrown into the wall.

"Ace Stand Down! STOP!" she demanded and watched as Angel's killing blow froze mid-air her entire body went tense before straightening into position looking at Maria waiting for her next order, she held no emotions as she waited for further instructions. The three others all sighed in relief, Maria moved over to Natasha helping her up and looking over at Bucky to make sure he was okay, he was sitting watching Angel. "Damn I really thought…"

"You had no choice, she was about to Kill Natalia." Bucky stated standing up

"You alright?" Maria asked Natasha who wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. "You're bleeding." She pointed out

"Split lip." Natasha replied

"No, head." Maria stated making Natasha move her hand to her head when she brought it back her fingers were red. "You should have Banner look at that." Maria pointed out.

"What happens now?" Bucky asked looking at Angel

"We start at the beginning." Maria sighed looking around the lounge to see broken furniture. "First we will head to go to medical get Bruce to check you over." Maria instructed not only Angel but Natasha and Bucky. Maria led the trio down to Bruce's office, he was with Tony and both looked up when they entered.

"You look like you've been in the ring." Tony commented

"I take it your plan did not work." Bruce stated looking over at Angel to see her emotionless.

"She countered everything…can you?" Bruce seemed hesitant. "She won't hurt you." Maria reassured

"You had to activate her?" he asked, to which she didn't reply but he could see in her eyes she did not like it. He moved over to Angel, noting the bruising on her hands and the split knuckles. "We will have to x-ray that hand." He stated carefully picking up her hand but she made no movement, no reaction at all letting him do what he wants. He watched as Maria tended to Natasha's cut on her head.

"Barnes sit up here I will see what damage you did to the arm." Tony pointed out so Bucky went over to him after making sure Angel was fine. Bruce continued to check over Angel, scanning her arm to note it was broken in two places. She showed no sign of pain he thought to himself.

"High pain tolerance." Natasha stated, "She has been conditioned to show no pain."

"How?" Bruce asked

"By hurting her over and over again until she shows no pain." Natasha replied

"That is barbaric." Bruce stated looking over Angel again feeling sorry for her, she was half his age and has been through so much cruelty. After they had been cleared to leave, Angel's hand now in a brace they went to a spare apartment (as Natasha's was being fixed) where they spent the rest of the day working on de conditioning Angel. Coulson had called to say that Skye was awake and alert, the doctors were baffled as to why. The next morning Natasha woke up and went out to the kitchen to check on Angel only to find she wasn't there.

"Jarvis where is Angel?"

"She is with Mr Barnes in the gym." The AI replied, this made Natasha think it was a good thing seeming she didn't ask permission to leave the room, (before going to bed Angel was still rigid and doing anything Maria told her to she had not responded the way she had hoped) but this was good. Moving down to the gym, not wanting to interrupt them she found a place to watch. She was surprised that they weren't working out but were sitting on the mats across from each other talking. So she turned around and left the gym returning to Maria in her room.

'Ms Romanoff a message from Angel.' The AI informed them as Natasha made it a new protocol for the AI that if Angel needed her he was to tell her even if it meant entering her apartment.

"What is it?" she asked sitting up from Maria who was also curious and cautious at the same time.

'She asks for you and Miss Hill to join her in the main lounge.' The AI replied making both Natasha and Maria get up they headed to the main lounge, only to be surprised to see the others there too and the smell of food cooking greeted them as they left the elevator.

"Nothing is broken and I see no blood. That's a good sign." Natasha stated looking at Maria when she saw her reaction she turned to look to see Angel and Bucky serving the others breakfast.

"You didn't make her do this did you?" Tony asked

"No."

"She hasn't poisoned the food has she?" Tony asked looking at the plate in front of him.

"No," Bucky stated putting two plates down for Natasha and Maria.

"This is my way of apologising for my behaviour…this is what you do yes? I haven't actually apologised before."

"It's a good start." Tony stated

"You can cook?" Natasha asked

"I have watched Maria cook." Angel replied and it was true all the dishes on the table was the food she has made. "James helped." She added sitting down next to him and across from Maria.

"This looks delightful." Pepper stated

"It looks good, smells good…tastes good." Natasha stated knowing that positive reinforcement was an important step here seeming she went out of her way to do something nice for them.

"Surprisingly mini red can cook. Good to know." Tony stated as he dug in, Maria gave her a small nod of approval which meant more to Angel than any of the others compliments. After they had eaten Angel got up and cleared the table with James' help they started doing the dishes.

"What's happening between those two?" Tony asked as the others saw Angel smile at something James had said.

"I have to get to work…Tony you have those designs ready?" Pepper asked

"I will bring them up to you." He replied she kissed him as she left before he too got up and left with Bruce.

"She observes." Maria stated,

"She does, still think yours are better." Natasha told her making Maria smirk.

"You're bias." Maria pointed out

"Definitely." Natasha grinned, before getting up "You two alright or do you need help?" Natasha asked

"We are fine." Came her reply so she left the two of them alone.

Maria found them later on at the firing range where Bucky was teaching her with the rifle, Maria found it interesting seeming she knew that Angel had been trained to use all sorts of weapons including the rifle.

"Hey, Skye has been calling." She informed her when they stopped shooting.

"I don't want to talk to her, not yet." Angel replied

"Okay." Maria said leaving the two of them alone once again, this time Bucky took her back to his apartment where they sat and watched a movie. Until a different activity began…


	15. Chapter 15

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c15**

Skye was feeling great, she was surprised that she was still alive if it weren't for the scars on her midsection she wouldn't have thought she was shot. She knew why, she still remembered when she woke up how Steve had kissed her much to everyone else's surprise. She knew his wolf was the one that called her back from the brink of death, she also figured out pretty quickly what that meant. Jemma had just finished talking medical babble with her, she was glad that was over especially when she asked about the scars on her back. Two more scars to add to the collection…now bikinis were definitely out. She moved on the bed to get to a more comfortable position, she had been awake for a week now and she was only allowed small movements out of the bed, so far she has only been allowed to the door and back. She was worried about Angel, she had tried getting in contact with her but so far all her efforts have been in vein. Jemma looked up from a book she was reading seeming it was just he two of them at the moment.

"I know you are getting restless Skye, but you need your rest." Jemma told her.

"I know, could we at least play cards?" she asked

"Fine." Jemma sighed moving closer to the bed claiming the cards on the table as a nurse came in… "She doesn't need that." Jemma stated

"The doctor said." The nurse replied

"Well I'm a doctor and she doesn't need that, she's allergic to that." Jemma scolded recognising what that was in her hands. "I think you have the wrong patient." She stated

"Jem…" Skye stated grabbing her attention she pulled Jemma back and using her laptop to deflect a knife aimed at her, Jemma yelped moving back as it seemed the nurse was trying to kill Skye.

Skye got out of the bed somewhat clumsily she could picture Angel scoffing at her, then pictured what she would do, she didn't have any weapons only her computer in her hands using it as a shield. Growling out when it broke she threw her computer at the woman then grabbed the iv pole and used it like a staff she deflected the knife and sent it across the room she jumped using the wall as momentum and hit her over the head with the pole, there was a crack followed by a thud as the nurse fell to the floor. Skye dropped the pole only to stumble clutching her stomach Jemma was next to her in seconds holding her steady.

"What happened?" Coulson asked entering the room with Steve his eyes widening when he saw the nurse on the floor.

"She tried killing Skye." Jemma stated helping her back onto the bed.

"I don't think she is a nurse."

"Check her neck." Skye panted out.

"Are you okay?" Coulson asked concerned for her.

"Just winded." Skye replied as Steve bent down and felt for a pulse he shook his head before checking her neck.

"There is a brand." He stated

"Does it look like this?" she asked pulling her hair back revealing her own brand

"Yes, how?"

"She is an assassin…sent to kill me."

"I thought Angel said they would try to reclaim you, not kill you."

"She did it." Skye smirked

"What?"

"I am no longer conditioned…they can't reclaim me."

"How?"

"Our Ortak bond is no more, they can't use my wolf."

"What do you mean?"

"We should probably not be here, if there is one there could be others."

"This is a SHIELD medical facility."

"I have been her for over two weeks that gave them plenty of time to infiltrate." Skye replied kicking herself for not thinking it over when she first woke up.

"Alright we will move you back to the bus." Coulson stated taking Jemma to sort the medical needs while he got a team to clean up her room. They came and took the body away leaving Steve with her.

"What's wrong?" he asked feeling her emotions.

"I am free she is not."

"What?" Steve asked looking at Skye.

"She didn't tell you?" she asked knowing that Angel was the one to tell him what to do to save her.

"No, she just told me what I needed to do to save you."

"How they conditioned us, they used our spirit animals manipulated them enough to form a bond."

"The Ortak bond?"

"Yeah, but a soul bond is natural, stronger it dissolved the effects they had done to me. But in doing so I severed the bond with her, my half of it was dissolved hers was not. I hate to think what it did to her…it is why I have tried to get in contact with her but she has refused me. I need to know she is alright. I need to thank her."

"What happens if she finds her soul mate?" he asked thinking if it worked for her.

"It won't work…soulmate bonds are extremely rare, one in a million…say if she did and they still found her they would be able to warp her soulmate too for their bidding."

"She knew this when she told me to..."

"Yes. She knew it was the only way to save my life…she gave up her only chance for complete freedom for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Maria will always have to be her handler, there is no way around that now…no matter how much Natasha tries to break her conditioning it won't work…especially now at the moment her wolf will be latching on for stability. Even if Maria said something not necessarily as a command she will take it as a command, the need to protect her will become second nature. There will be no more loopholes, Maria is officially her commander."

"Skye…"

"I'm fine Steve, you should warn Maria keep her in the tower." Skye told him he only agreed to do it when Coulson came back in did he leave her. He ended up filling her in on everything that Skye had told him, warning her to be careful how she talked around her.

….

Maria had already been taking caution around her since she defended her against Clint who had tried sneaking up on her as some form of prank, he got a bloody nose from it she had apologised and was currently on good terms with the archer. She finds herself talking Russian with Natasha more often now after the incident where Natasha and Maria were joking about something and came up with a prank to get Tony all in a joking manner as it was slightly dangerous the next day Angel pulled off that prank, so what Steve was telling her made sense. She was happy that Angel had been spending more time with Bucky she had even let them go out for a walk around Brooklyn. It became apparent that they were sleeping with each other and Maria had yet to approach that subject, but whatever Bucky was doing was working Angel was slowly showing emotions. Maria had stayed in New York Nick had allowed her to work from there and Tony had given her an office to work from. She left her office to go and search for Angel finding her in the firing range with Bucky and Clint who was trying to teach her the bow. It always seemed that Angel knew when she entered the room as every time she entered the same room as her, her gaze always landed on her waiting to see if she was going to give her an order.

"Hey Ria come to finally learn the bow?" Clint asked seeming since she joined Coulson's team as a rookie he had tried getting her to agree for him to teach her the bow.

"Not today. What are your plans for the day?" she asked

"Bucky and I were going to go downtown…" Angel replied

"Change of plans you are to stay in the tower until I say otherwise." Maria replied not surprised to see no reaction from her she gave her a nod that she understood, she did Bucky did not.

"Why?" Bucky asked and Maria turned to him filling him in that Skye was attacked she was fine but her old handlers have made some noise so it was to keep her safe. This was all in Russian so Angel didn't follow along with their conversation. Bucky tensed but he nodded his head in agreement before turning to Clint who also followed the conversation but had started talking with Angel.

"We might have a mission for the Avengers." Maria also stated, "Will you participate?" she asked Bucky who looked at her.

"Steve isn't back yet." Bucky pointed out

"He is on his way here."

"I will go to watch his back, that punk attracts trouble." Bucky stated Maria nodded her understanding and noticed the look he was giving Angel.

"I will be running things from here, she will stay with me." Maria assured him before leaving them, "Steve lands in an hour then we will have a briefing." Maria told them.

An hour later Maria looked around at the Avengers minus Thor who still had not returned from Asgard. She had just finished the briefing and was watching their reactions.

"So you put the tower on lock down and now want us all to leave?" Tony asked

"These people need you, unless you want a SHIELD team to go?" Maria asked back.

"Aren't you a SHIELD agent?" Steve asked

"I am, this way you get to say what happens or doesn't happen to whatever you find there." Maria replied cryptically

"I don't know if I like this side of you…" Clint stated watching her closely before grinning like a schoolboy.

"So Clint covers us, Tony flies in from here Bucky, Steve and myself enter from here, Bruce will stay on the plane if we need medical." Natasha pointed out

"So you won't be needing…" he asked

"No code green," Natasha assured to which he nodded the others also agreeing.

"Suit up, we leave in 15." He stated and they disbanded going to get ready.

The Avengers had left, Maria was in the command room and Angel was leaning against the wall watching her and listened to the others talking over the coms. The mission went smoothly without a hitch which is a good thing they were on their way back with two enhanced twins that they rescued leaving Maria to send a SHIELD clean up team.

Wanda and Pietro were cautious of these people, they had been taken a year ago and experimented on. They stuck close with Clint seeming he was the one that saved them and Wanda trusts him which meant that Pietro did too.

"Seriously you two, we will be needing a bigger building if you keep bringing kids under your wings." Tony remarked.

"I'm not a child." Angel stated looking at Tony

"To me kid you're a kid, you're a mini Romanoff. Steve has Bucky, now Clint has the wonder twins. Bruce and I are the next to find a stray." He pointed out

"Protégé is the better term." Bruce pointed out

"Protégé? Oh yes I pick Skye." Tony stated

"You will have to fight Coulson for her." Clint stated

"But she is more like me than him." Tony retorted, he didn't notice how Angel tensed at the mention of Skye but the others in the room did.

"Drop it Tony." Natasha stated as Bucky had moved over to Angel placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go spar Anzhely." He stated taking her out of the room after she checked with Maria who gave her a nod. Clint left the others taking Wanda and Pietro to show them around, showing them to their apartment where they would be staying it was on his floor next to his own apartment.

That night at the dinner table everyone was there and they were having takeouts.

"So you are 17?" Pepper asked

"Yes." Wanda replied

"Is that not a problem?" she asked looking at Maria, thinking they should be with their parents.

"Orphans, Clint has agreed to be their guardian SHIELD is doing up the necessary paperwork."

"They agreed to it?" Tony asked

"Yes." Wanda replied but she didn't look at him she was watching Angel who was sitting across from her next to Bucky and Steve. She looked over and met her eyes, tilting her head to the side she gave her a small smile. "I am sorry." She stated looking down,

"Pretty complicated no?" Angel asked she herself had checked over the twins, Pietro spirit animal was a horse but enhanced and Wanda had a tiger but it seemed to glow red strength wise Natasha's seemed stronger but Wanda's radiated more power.

"You know what I was doing?" Wanda asked surprised

"Yes."

"You don't seem offended?" she asked most people were.

"You are part of this family now, you will find they can be rather understanding." She replied and seeming Maria had told her not to hurt anyone in their family she figured it included these two.

"Your wolf…"

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"So you said." She gave her a small smile before turning to look at Bucky and began talking with him, those holding their breaths slowly let them out as they continued to enjoy their night.

**AN: Wanda and Pietro are here… What is it that Wanda saw? Who are the people that is after Skye and Angel? Will they be able to protect them? Tell me what do you think? Until next time…thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c16**

The next day Angel and Bucky were in the main lounge playing on the x-box with Wanda and Pietro watching when Tony entered.

"Hey can one of you do me a favour?" he asked, Angel handed her controller to Pietro before making her way over to him.

"What do you need?" she asked

"Can you run these up to Pepper she is in the top office." He stated handing her a folder

"Ok." She said heading for the elevator going to the top floor. When she entered the office she stood in the door way and knocked, she waited as she saw Pepper was on the phone. She held up the folder and Pepper nodded waving her in, so Angel moved in and put the paper on her desk.

'Is this the best you can do?' the man on the phone asked making Angel freeze.

"This is the best offer anyone will give you, take it or leave it." Pepper told him before hanging up the phone. "You okay?" she asked seeing her reaction.

"W-who was that?" she asked

"Kevin Blantch, Stark industries is in the process of making a deal with him."

"You know him well?"

"For a few years now, his business is well established."

"Excuse me." Angel said rushing out of her office back into the elevator she tried getting it to go to the main lobby but Jarvis was telling her she couldn't leave the tower. "Damnit. I need to get out of here." She shouted at the AI.

"You are not permitted to leave the tower." He replied as he did she punched the wall making a fist size dent in the wall. She was hyperventilating her heart was racing as his voice echoed on her ears as she slid down to the floor. The door opened and Bucky was there moving in closer bending down next to her.

"You still with me?" he asked

"I never knew his name…never saw his face…his voice only his voice giving orders, issuing discipline…they know him…work with him…I can't be here…he knows." She cried out he pulled her in closer figuring out who she was talking about.

"He isn't going to hurt you, got that? I will protect you." he whispered looking up when Maria and Natasha entered the elevator too.

"What happened?" Natasha asked

"She now knows who." He replied holding her tighter.

"Let's get out of the elevator," Maria said and Bucky pulled Angel up and over to the couch, as Tony came up after being informed what had happened in the elevator.

"I thought we agreed no more punching walls?" he asked but seeing the mood in the room his attitude changed. As he listened to her explain…surprised she was speaking clearly, if he had found out the name that brainwashed him he would be a right mess. He did not know that Maria had told her to calm down to explain.

"Kevin Blantch are you sure?" Maria asked

"His voice is one thing I will never forget."

"I was on the phone to him." Pepper affirmed as she had come down after telling Jarvis to inform Maria that something had happened.

"We need Skye to be certain," Natasha stated even though she believed Angel

"I will call Coulson get a conference call going." Maria stated seeing that Bucky had Angel under control she made the call.

"How are we going to ask her, she won't know his name or face only voice?"

"We could show her an interview?" Bruce suggested

"He doesn't go on camera." Pepper pointed out

"Voicemail." Tony stated

"It might be an audio programme." Natasha affirmed

"I could call him." Pepper suggested, "I mean we are in the middle of business negotiations."

Things happened rather fast as Natasha went and got a conference call with Coulson as Maria agreed to stay near Angel who still looked out of it, she was constantly watching her as if she was going to give her a command she noticed that one of her hands was holding Bucky's and it looked to be in a rather strong grip. Natasha had told her to stay with her so she left instead. Coulson was in the room with Skye and May as Pepper made the call and Skye was nervous beforehand but she became pale when she heard the voice, her eyes glazed over and seemed to be having a panic attack May was helping her and Steve really wished he was there with her. Skye ended up locking eyes with Angel but she was emotionless Maria had to activate her to stop her from doing something reckless, Tony was worried she was going to hurt Pepper. So they now had the who, they had to find a way to prove it.

"I take it she recognised my voice." Kevin stated stopping Pepper in her rant over the deal they were making giving them the proof they needed.

"What?" Pepper asked

"Is she in the room with you? My, my Angel you have failed me!" He stated his voice completely changing into a twisted tone. Angel still did not react and Maria on her part was grateful that she had activated her before this began. "ACE protocol 361." He stated before hanging up and everyone in the room froze turning to look at Angel waiting to see if she would respond but she was looking at Maria waiting for instructions.

"Confirmation needed." She stated emotionlessly, making everyone tense.

"Maria tell her to stand down." Skye called over the computer.

"Stand down." Maria affirmed

"What was that protocol?" Clint asked noting that Maria was still watching Angel like a hawk and Natasha was tense.

"It was a kill order." Natasha replied

"Kill who?" Tony asked

"Everyone in this room, starting with their handler." Natasha replied

"How do you know?"

"We had a similar order…" She stopped shaking her head not daring to think about her past, let one memory in others will follow. She had closed that book a long time ago, and never wanted to open it again. She shared a look with Maria before Maria turned to Bucky he took the hint and guided Angel out of the room where they began to plan a mission.

Bucky, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Maria and Angel were on the bus. Two days had passed since their discovery and Kevin Blantch has now gone into the wind his company was liquidated and panic set in through his company. They were currently all around the table, Coulson had to order Skye away from the computer as his team were all sitting around the table. The mood was sullen as they ate their food, Coulson was talking with Clint and Steve as Fitz and Simmons were murmuring down their end of the table. Angel looked up to Maria after looking down at her plate a frown on her face. Skye had also came alert looking up from her plate she pushed back from her chair standing up only to stumble.

"What did you do?" she asked but felt herself losing consciousness not before seeing Angel fall to the side but Bucky grabbed her. Maria got up moving over to Angel looking over at Simmons.

"How long do you think it will last?" she asked

"From what we know about them, not long."

"Move them to the cage." Maria stated and watched as Steve and Bucky picked up both girls and moved them to the cage where Simmons had set everything up. Skye had said her bond was broken but still they were not taking any chances Maria looked to Natasha and Coulson.

"We heard from Tony the plan is in motion." Natasha responded as she watched Maria move to Angel and placed the collar back on her neck as Simmons attached the iv to her arm before doing the same with Skye.

"Are we sure this will work?" Maria asked

"Agent Morse was specific on what she had discovered…this will work." Simmons replied as she set up the ventilators before sticking the tube down Angel's throat. The machines beeped indicating a steady heart beat. Simmons had been busy working when the sound of an increase heartrate made her look up and over at Angel.

"Angel don't move. Do not try to pull out the tube." Maria stated she was next to Angel and Simmons saw her freeze as she looked up at her she blinked a couple of times clearly confused. "Everything is going to be fine." Maria assured her as Simmons got to work connecting a sedative to the iv bag. She watched as Angel ended up falling back to sleep before turning her attention to Maria. After looking over Angel she turned to Simmons and gave her a nod letting her to start, she looked over at Bucky and Steve as the machine began to start making a humming sound. She watched Angel closely but the drug was working she was completely out to it, as the machines humming noise began to grow to a constant thrum indicating it was working.

"How long?" Steve asked looking from Skye to Jemma who was looking over a tablet with their vitals.

"Anywhere between half an hour to an hour…"

"Will it work?" Bucky asked

"Yes, Mr Stark, Bruce, Fitz and I all agree this should work."

"What happens next?" Steve asked

"They won't be able to track them after this, then we will work on finding them. Nick is already starting the search at SHIELD and Stark is working from the tower with Jarvis and Clint." Maria stated looking over to the super soldiers giving Steve a reassuring smile. "We will find him." She said and Bucky grunted his approval. If Maria had not asked him to be here for Angel he would be out there now using his Winter Soldier training to find him and make him suffer. He knew Natalia (Natasha) would help him.

"So they have a kill order on Skye and a capture on Angel? Why?" Phil asked

"Skye can no longer be controlled, Angel can." Steve stated

"But Maria is her handler now?" Phil asked he got that Skye was safe from being controlled but the whole reason they reconditioned her was so they couldn't claim her back.

"That is why there is a capture on my head to." Maria said, Angel had told her this already, they will use Maria to control her and she feared that they would be able to manipulate her wolf too. Only Natasha knew that as she was in the room when Angel confessed this. That was also why Natasha made sure she was staying on the bus while she was running leads from the tower.

"This is not hurting them right?" Steve asked looking up from Skye to Jemma

"No." Jemma said, but Maria knew this was not true, that was why they were sedated and why the breathing tubes were in their throats forcing air into their lungs as if they weren't the likely hood of them to stop breathing was high.

"I won't be resting easy until this guy is caught and his operation dismantled." Coulson stated and Steve had to agree although as he looked around the room seeing the same feeling amongst the others except Bucky, he had a look in his eyes…he did not want this man caught he wanted him dead.


	17. Chapter 17

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c17**

It took an hour before the machine made a strange noise that had the others looking concerned but Jemma waved off their concern saying it was finished. As she went over and began to undo the necessary medical equipment after checking their stats she seemed happy enough that it worked. Well she hoped it worked, there was no way of telling if worked or not, except maybe if they were tracked down or not. Skye was the first one up she was not impressed with the fact that she was sedated or not told about it. Steve was there and the two of them walked off to her bunk, Angel woke up slowly looking immediately towards Maria who was standing against the wall.

"She is waiting for you to tell her she can move." Bucky stated reminding Maria that she had told her to lie still.

"You can get up, just take it easy." Maria said and Angel gave a curt nod getting up so that she was sitting she remained sitting looking at Maria expectantly. "You can get up, are you feeling any nausea?"

"No." Angel replied straightforward.

"You have only been out an hour and a half, we are still following leads." Maria informed her knowing she will not ask questions. "You have permission to speak freely." Maria added but Angel only looked at her blankly not saying anything. "Barnes, Simmons can you give us the room?" Maria asked Jemma left right away but Bucky hesitated. "I won't hurt her." Maria reassured so he left after looking at Angel one last time her only reaction was a blink. Maria then spent the next three hours working on her deprograming. When she left the cage with Angel she was still stiff and tense but she was speaking on her own and not always looking at Maria waiting for an order. She ended up sitting next to Bucky on the couch as they watched a movie as Maria went up to Coulson's office slumping down in the chair across from him with a deep sigh.

"Everything okay?"

"We were doing so well…now we are back at the beginning." Maria said throwing her hands up in frustrations. Coulson leaned back in her chair he has not seen this side of Maria since her rookie days and working with Strike Team Delta.

"Want a drink?" he asked

"You know I don't get drunk." Maria grumbled her wolf spirit would not let her and she found it really annoying.

"Still the taste, with the burning down the throat?" Coulson asked

"No I am fine. I really hope this works. Have we heard anything from the others?"

"No, we are dark for a reason. Fitz has the old communications up and Nat said she would reach out once they find him."

"If they find him. He has been doing this under our radar the whole time who knows what he is capable of?"

"Maria don't start doubting now."

"You're right. I am just frustrated is all."

"I know so here." Coulson said pulling out one of his old bourbon bottles one that he uses for special occasions.

"This the one Clint got you for losing that bet?"

"Yep."

"You only share this with Mel."

"Don't tell Mel."

"Risky game Phil."

"I think she would understand." He said handing her a glass she took it nodding her head in appreciation before drinking it. She pulled a face at taste and Phil hid his smile behind his glass. The two of them ended up sitting in silence as Phil let Maria relax in his office as he ended up doing paperwork.

Maria made her way down to the lounge where she found Skye cuddled into Steve, Trip was leaning against the back of the couch a banter between him and Skye could be heard. She looked over at Bucky who had his arm draped over Angel but she was sitting stiffly next to him watching the tv as the movie played. Angel turned to look at her, her eyes requesting her instruction she made the signal for her to stay there as she continued on her way to the cock pit where May was. There she spent several hours sitting in the co-pilot seat looking at the horizon it reminded her of her rookie days sitting in silence but right now she did not mind but a small section of her mind had her thinking of the calm before the storm…that is what it felt like. Their silence was broken by a knock on the door which opened when May called enter. Fitz poked his head through the door looking between the two of them.

"Agent May, Commander Hill…Agent Romanoff has been in contact. They have located him…she sent coordinates to meet up at." He stated handing May a piece of paper so she set the new course after sharing a look with Maria. Maria ended up staying with her until they reached the coordinates. It was up in the air still and they heard the signs of a quin jet docking on top of the bus and Clint's commentary over the radio indicating it was them. Maria made her way to the stairwell where everyone seemed to be gathered, she stood next to Phil with Steve on his other side as they were greeted by Natasha, Tony, Bruce, Wanda, Pietro and Clint bringing up the rear. By this time it was the next day as Natasha looked over the faces she could tell they had very little sleep. Natasha moved over to Maria as Phil led them to the briefing room where Tony took over replaying the plan he had come up with Natasha's help… (Basically Natasha's plan). The others listened in and as Tony pulled up satellite imagery of the area he was supposedly hiding in Maria noted that both Angel and Skye seemed to tense.

"You alright?" Phil asked Skye as he had also noted how she tensed

"It looks familiar…right?" Skye asked looking at Angel who was stuck staring at the screen it was like a lightbulb went off in her head as her eyes widened and she took a step back shaking her head. This reaction had them all concerned as this was the most emotion any of them had seen from her other than Skye, Bucky and Maria.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked

"Don't go there." Angel said now turning to look at Maria.

"If that is where he is hiding…"

"Don't go there." Angel repeated

"Angel what is that place?" Natasha asked sharing a worried look with Maria when her eyes seemed to glow.

"Not now go away." Angel stated taking a step back she was looking around the room her eyes were showing panic as she kept everyone in her line of sight.

"We won't go there." Maria stated understanding what had her panicked instead she led her out of the room heading to the cage, Angel was having a panic attack so Maria was helping her through it.

"What was that?" Tony asked once she was gone he looked around the room seeing confusion except for Skye, Bucky and Natasha (May wore her usual blank expression)

"This is where they trained us." Skye stated shuddering at the memory. "That part there…that is where they disciplined us." Skye said pointing to a section on the screen, her face a blank and her tone was emotionless as she pushed her feeling aside. This reaction had Steve, Coulson and May concerned, the rest of her team were worried and slightly appalled at the idea.

"Discipline how?" Tony asked although he asked it cautiously he knew the others were thinking it but would not ask it.

"It varied. When they were teaching us pain tolerance all methods were used, once we completed that training they had to come up with other ways to punish us. If you are going there, you will need a bigger team. Be ready for a fight…he has others…no doubt after we left he tightened his hold on everyone. Why I am kind of grateful I have a kill order on me…I would hate to think what he will do if he did get a hold of us….I'm sorry." She mumbled leaving the command centre that was now in silence.

"What did she mean when she said they were taught pain tolerance?" Jemma asked but the looks she got from the others had her thinking she did not want to know.

"You said they hurt her over and over until they don't feel pain…she just said she completed that training so how were they disciplined after?" Bruce asked looking at Natasha who was trying her hardest not to react.

"You don't want to know." Natasha stated leaving the room she was digging her nails into her palms she needed to centre herself before she went to find Maria and Angel.

**AN: Okay so what do you think? Did you want more background into their past or should I just get to the fight? Tell me what you think? Until next time thanks for reading**


	18. Chapter 18

**SHIELD Animal Spirits c18**

Maria was sitting next to Angel both of them sitting on the bed in the cage leaning against the wall. That was how Natasha found them, she came in and sat on the other side of Maria joining in on the silence.

"Skye was 9 when they brought here in from the orphanage, she didn't understand what was going on. I met her before they made us Ortak. She had a problem with authority giving the handlers attitude it was then I decided I would protect her. I stopped one of the handlers from striking her I guess they wanted this reaction because I was not punished for it. They knocked me out and when I woke up I knew something was different. Before it was me that wanted to protect her, but when I woke up my wolf she needed to protect her. That was when the lessons began…I never rebelled against what we were being taught, but Skye did. She had experience outside and knew what they were teaching us was wrong…she had too much spirit. So they broke it. Discipline they called it…you would call it torture…this is before they taught us pain tolerance. They made it very clear once we were Ortak that if one screwed up you both screwed up. That is how I think they really broke her. They taught us to fight, to blend in, to manipulate, plus the normal criteria maths, science, how to write and read, how to speak different languages slowly they were making us into their perfect little soldiers. A year or so past and that was when they began the next stage, happy that we would follow orders they taught us pain tolerance. At first we were kept separate in different rooms but because of the Ortak bond we both knew we were hurting. Every reaction we made to whatever was being done to us was another round…it started with the whip but then moved on to more creative alternatives. When they were happy we had some form of tolerance they put us in the same room. If one of us reacted the other would suffer. We learnt pretty quick to mask our pain.  
When we were 14 a new lesson was added, one I did not have a problem with but Skye did, the art of seduction…she refused to do it, by then our pain tolerance was rather high…but he had found a solution one worse than pain…we hated it, we feared it and it was how they kept us in line. Blackbird had a remote control, when he pushed it…it set off a high frequency noise, is the only way I can describe it but it affected our wolves…it hurt them…forced them into submission…It was like they were on fire and screaming in your head it hurt to your very core. I would chose death over feeling that again. He would make us kneel at his feet to remind us of our place, telling us this was for our own good slowly we believed him. It kind of goes hazy after that…probably the programming. Each night they would take us to a room I can't remember what happened inside all I know is that after the remote was introduced to us we didn't go back into that room. We followed orders, they were our commanders. They trained us until we were exhausted, then make us stand still for hours all to prove we were there's. Each time they thought our…loyalties were faltering they only needed to show us the remote and it would have us on the ground. That is why I am kind of grateful Skye has a kill order, I would hate to think what they would do if they caught us again. We were not the only ones, but they kept us separate we only had one class together and that was in the arena when they would test us. Those that failed was taken away, I don't know what they did as we never lost a fight. We went on five assignments, this is when I realised Skye was not meant to do this, that she was too good for this life and that what we were doing was wrong. Each assignment I would take the lead and have Skye backing me up, I completed it. The last job we did, Skye was ordered to do it but I could see her wolf, her spirit did not want to do it so I did…Then we ran. I had to protect Skye. We made it to the States, I found us a place to hide…we were 16 so old enough for a job. Skye got us one at a diner…we were there for two months before they found us. Blackbird turned up with that damn remote…He used it on us…Skye was screaming… that is when I clicked. Angel came out and attacked him he dropped the remote. Spirit Animals can't kill people but they can hurt them. She knocked him down and started biting him there was another man there he had his gun aimed at Angel but Skye stopped him from firing at her. That was when Blackbird was terminated. We ran again this time we made it to Europe but they kept finding us…different people always trying to take us back. 6 months later we were in Canada that was when I was killed and brought back. I stayed with Skye for 2 more weeks before we went our own ways. That was when I came across you and the others." Angel stated looking at Natasha, and she remembered back to when she first saw her and the first time she saw her wolf spirit manifest knocking those guards off the roof.

"SO I take it they taught you to make explosives?" Natasha asked

"Yes, why?"

"Something Skye said." Natasha shrugged

"So you worked at a diner but never tried pancakes?"

"No, I tried apple pie and that became my go to dish."

"Apple pie?"

"Yes, it bet the gruel they served us…It looked like sludge and tasted like nothing but it supplied the nutrients we needed. I never knew we were missing out until we left. That place was all I knew. They are dangerous."

"We know that, That is why you, Skye and Maria will not be going anywhere near it. You will be taking the quin jet back to the tower. Nick is sending us reinforcements… Skye said we will need a bigger team to take it. Do you agree with it?"

"If you go, be prepared to loose people. You will need to be quick and never let them get their hands on you or close enough to touch you. They were trained to kill, they know how to kill. He would have made his technique more stable after we left. They will follow his order to the letter…if he has told them to kill you, you will have one hell of a fight."

"Do they all have Ortak bonds?"

"I don't know, the ones we trained with did. But we have been gone for years…I do not know what he could have changed in the meantime." Angel shrugged pulling her legs up closer to her once again making Natasha and Maria share a look with each other. "He is smart and cunning, he has gone this long without being caught and has sent many of his assassins on assignments. Don't let him catch you, he would probably think you are all worthy prizes to keep. Especially you, with your background."

"You know of my background?" Natasha asked she was now tense.

"There was a lesson on the red room and where they failed shortly after it fell apart, there was a doctor…I can't remember his name but the things he said. I think he was part of it, he was old but seemed older. He wanted to experiment on us."

"Did he?" Natasha asked her tone had gone almost robotic making Maria look at her with concern.

"I do not know what they did to us, they never told us what they were doing. Whenever they ran tests or injected us we had to stand there and do as we were told."

"How old are you?" Natasha asked

"I don't know. The same age as Skye…I think 26 maybe. I was never told when my birthday was…I was never given a name.

"What year did Skye come to you?"

"When she was nine."

"What year?"

"I do not know, they kept us isolated, we only knew the time."

"Would Skye know?" Natasha asked

"They did something to her memory, when they were trying to break her. She finds it difficult to remember anything before our Ortak bond."

"But she remembers the orphanage?"

"St Agnus, but there is no mention of a Skye she checked once we left."

"Those files she found…"

"Were files we got from Blackbird…he used them to remind us we were nothing without them, that even her own parents did not want her."

"Natasha what is it?" Maria asked

"I think you were there for a lot longer than 7 years." Natasha stated slowly

"No, not possible. She came at nine we left at 16."

"Angel, everyone part of the red room died the last one died in the early eighties and she was a she. Natural causes. Old age or espionage. The last male scientist died in 72, murdered. I know because I kept tabs on it all after it fell in 1952."

"Maybe you missed one." Angel stated but she got a certain look from Natasha

"When it comes to the red room I do not fail." Natasha stated

"What you are implying cannot be possible."

"How many times did they inject you?"

"I do not remember all of them…a lot."

"IN your memory is any of it blank?"

"There are some, I just figured it was from the programming." Angel replied and Natasha could see it in her eyes that she was freaking out.

"What are you saying Natasha?"

"That they did more than just experiment on their spirit animals, I think that a similar formula was used on them."

"One like yours?" Maria asked

"It makes sense, why she looks barely out of her teenage years. You only just look 20, Skye is the same. I think that they were there at that place for longer than 7 years, it explains how good they are in their training."

"How old do you think they are?"

"In there 50's or late 40's."

"Not possible."

"Same way I am not in my 80's?" Natasha asked, "I was part of the red room during World War II. They experimented on us slowing down our aging. If the scientist was part of it…The assignments you went on are your sure you only went on 5?"

"Five is all I remember, but they do have a way of messing with your memories…I am not really sure of anything they did to us."

"We need to go to the lab, see Simmons."

"Lab?" Angel asked at this Natasha and Maria looked at her both of their expressions softened,

"Yes there is a test that can be done to see if I am right, it won't take long." Natasha stated, she was going to reassure her that it won't hurt but she has been trained not to feel pain so there was no point in bringing it up. Maria was somewhat pleased that Angel was expressing herself and questioning them but she knew it was mainly because she was confused, also it was mostly directed at Natasha she did not look at Maria but when Maria stood up Angel followed as they made their way towards the lab.

**AN: That was a lot to take in, the dates to do with the red room I made up. Is Natasha right? Will this change anything? How will the others react? Leave a review tell me what you think. Thanks for reading…until next time. **


	19. Chapter 19

**SHIELD Animal Spirits C19**

Angel watched as Maria moved in front of her taking a blood sample, she couldn't help but stand still almost at attention as Maria went about, it was after all drilled into her, Maria was her handler she was in a lab she needed to behave and let her do whatever she wanted to her. Angel knew her place, Maria and Natasha tried easing her out of it but Maria was her handler, she had command over her and right now she wanted tests done. She knew the others were in the room, she could still sense them and when they moved she visualised where they were. She knew she did not need to do this that Maria had told her these people were on her side, friends even family. But still her mission was to protect Maria ever since her Ortak bond broke with Skye Maria has become her focus. So she kept still while staying alert of the others. She felt the needle insert into her skin, into the right vein but showed no reaction. Bucky moved so that he was standing next to her but still she did not take her eyes off Maria. Natasha then took her blood and went over to the bench, but still Angel watched Maria unfazed by what was happening, a small part of her was not wanting to believe this was happening. That what Natasha had said could be true, but what she did say a small part made sense…pieces did not add up, the puzzle of her life made no sense with pieces missing she just figured she would never get her answers. She turned away from Maria as she felt a familiar presence, there beside Coulson stood or more like floated sapiens ursi.

'You have been ignoring me.' His voice echoed in her head.

'Things are complicated…but you already know that. Why are you here?'

'What she says is the truth, you are older than you think.'

'What? You knew what they were doing to us? To our Spirit animals, but you did nothing.'

'We cannot interfere with what the humans choose to do.'

'You saved me, you gave me that list to stop them harming your kind.'

'You did that, we just pointed you in the direction…you took the path yourself.'

'Why are you here?' Angel asked again as she did she could feel him pulling out her wolf, Angel came out and stood in front of her looking up at sapiens ursi.

'Your past is catching up to you, for this we need you two together.' sapiens ursi stated this had Angel confused until she saw the bear looking at Maria.

"No!" Angel shouted out only to end up falling to her knees as she felt her wolf burn…it did not matter with the amount of training she had nothing could prepare her for that intense feeling she couldn't help it she screamed. She watched in horror as Angel began to glow she could feel her bones breaking, she had no idea what was happening. She also saw now through blurred vision Maria drop to the ground as her wolf was forced into physical form her ears were ringing but she could still hear the others shouting but it was distant and the room was going dark not before a bright light tore from Angel (the wolf) encasing her in it before she was pulled into darkness.

Coulson was standing in the doorway, he and the others had heard what Angel had said in the cage over the monitor. He was confused about what Natasha had said, and what she thinks…it couldn't be right? Skye and Angel looking young early twenties they can't be that old. He shared a look with May who seemed interested, she had left the cockpit to join them down in the lab. He had to note that seeing Angel standing there looking at Maria the way she was it sent shivers down his spine. He watched as Sargent Barnes moved to stand next to her, Steve was trying to consul Skye who was in shock. Part of him wanted to go to her but he just knew that Steve had things sorted. He could see Jemma, Fitz, Bruce and Tony each looked intrigued by this possibility none of them knew what Natasha was looking for, they had already seen samples of her blood but moved behind the red haired to look over her shoulder as she did whatever test she was doing. Maria moved over to her too and Angel watched her go until she turned to look at him. He was confused then his Labrador became very anxious inside and it had him nervous especially when her eyes began to glow. She then glared and it had him stepping back only for a look of confusion to sweep her face as her wolf was brought forth.

"What are you doing?" Coulson asked but he was ignored it was like she wasn't even looking at him but she was.

"Maria?" May stated she stepped closer to Coulson and he could feel her dragon's power stir.

"Angel stand down." Maria stated but Angel was not listening. She then turned to Maria with wide eyes full of panic.

"No!" She shouted only for her to fall to her knees she started screaming. Her wolf began to glow and they stepped forward, Maria was the closes one to her but when her wolf came out Coulson heard her cry of surprise.

"Stay back!" Natasha shouted and everyone did, Coulson watched in horror as Angel's back seemed to arch followed by a loud cracking sound and watched as her shoulders were dislocated. He watched as Maria dropped to the ground. Angel was trying to call out to her but was suddenly engulfed in a bright light from her wolf's spirit. When the light died down, he could not believe what he was seeing. His jaw went slack and all he could think of was How could this be real?

**AN: Cliff-hanger…What do you think happened? I hope you enjoyed this chapter…thanks for reading until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SHIELD Animal Spirits C20**

_Previously… He watched as Maria dropped to the ground. Angel was trying to call out to her but was suddenly engulfed in a bright light from her wolf's spirit. When the light died down, he could not what he was seeing. His jaw went slack and all he could think of was How could this be real?_

AND NOW

Maria was lying on the ground Natasha made her way over to her very cautious of the wolf next to her. The wolf looked huge, taller than even Steve who was standing protectively in front of Skye. That is not what had everyone in a stunned silence, even the fact that Angel's wolf looked identical to Maria's was not what had them shocked, no; that was the fact that Angel the girl was gone.

"Where did?" Bucky asked and to his horror and everyone else's they watched as the two wolves became one.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Fitz demanded causing a growl from the wolf, it had him stepping back he looked around the room to see everyone else was stunned.

"Where did she go?" Bucky demanded he looked around the room frantically

"She turned into her wolf." May stated

"What?"

"Did none of you see that?" May asked

"We saw a bright light then…" Coulson waved his and in front of him to point to the wolf. "What did you see?"

"That bright light was her combining with her Spirit Animal, they became one." May stated

"Then she joined Maria's wolf?" Trip asked his head was spinning

"They have become one." Wanda stated making everyone turn to look at her. "She is still there, I can sense her."

"Maria?" Natasha asked whispering to Maria who seemed to groan.

"Ow, what happened?" She asked groaning as Natasha helped her sit up.

"Honestly, we have no idea." Natasha stated turning to look at her wolf, Maria did the same her eyes going wide at the size of her.

"She's had a growing spurt."

"Apparently not the only thing…We think she absorbed Angel."

"What?" Maria asked turning to look at her wolf who lowered herself to the ground she began to whine. 'What happened?' she asked through their link

'Maria? What is happening?'

'Angel?' Maria asked recognising her voice

'What happened? Everything hurts.'

'How are you in my wolf?' Maria asked

'What?' Angel asked clearly panicked Maria watched as her wolf moved back bumping into a tray sending it rolling she spun around at the noise growling.

"Settle." Maria stated out loud instead of over their link she watched as her wolf once again lowered herself to the ground in submission looking back up at Maria.

'You were glowing before this started. What happened?" She asked

'sapiens ursi turned up, he said what Natasha was saying was true and that my past was catching up to me but that we needed to be together…I tried to stop him…what did he do to us?'

'You're my wolf…but bigger. It seems he combined you with my wolf somehow.'

'Why?'

'I don't know, maybe you could ask him.'

'He isn't here. I am not human…I'm a wolf…your wolf…'

'Angel calm down, relax.' Maria said she was totally freaking out but right now she did not need her wolf to be freaking out. She watched as Angel relaxed.

'How is this going to work?' Angel asked

'I have absolutely no idea.' Maria replied she noticed that Angel was calm, part of her was confused her wolf's name was Ruby but this was clearly Angel she was speaking too so where did Ruby go? "This is definitely Angel." Maria told the others as they were looking at her expectantly.

"Can she turn back?" Bucky asked

"She was not the one to turn into the wolf, she said sapiens ursi was here. That he did this, but she has no idea as to why or how to change back."

"Is he still here?" Bucky asked, he was still not sure on the whole free Spirit Animals connection with Angel but this was pretty conclusive evidence.

"No."

"Will she go back in?" Coulson asked, he knew the strain it took on Maria to keep her wolf out physically but it was mentally draining too. At this Angel growls she was still looking at Maria who could feel her disapproval at the idea of entering Maria, being a wolf was one thing but entering a person that was another entirely different thing.

"I don't think she wants to." Trip stated

"What happens now?" Jemma asked noticing that Skye was stuck looking at her friend she herself could not believe it she was a scientist and it was unheard of a person turning into their spirit animal let alone combining with someone else.

"Now? I need a drink." Maria stated getting pulled up from Natasha who helped her to her feet.

"You can't get drunk." May pointed out but Maria was already walking out of the lab and up the stairs. Saying something back to May in a different language that had May raising a single arched eyebrow at Natasha.

"Did she just flip you off in Russian?" Trip asked

"You teach her that?" May asked looking at Natasha who looked all too innocent before following after Maria and her wolf.

"Your results, what did we miss?" Tony asked Natasha who had checked over the results but did not say anything.

"I was right." Natasha replied but didn't divulge any more before taking the stairs back up to the lounge. She found Maria sitting at the bar but did not have a drink in front of her Angel for her part was roaming around trying to get used to the fact she was now a wolf.

"I can only sense Angel when I look at her." Maria stated not looking at Natasha.

"You worried about Ruby?" Natasha asked, she was one of the only people who knows Maria's wolf's name.

"Angel says she is still there, but I cannot sense her."

"I am sure she is fine, I don't think this is permanent."

"Oh god what if it is?" Maria asked she felt Angel rub her head against her leg, was she trying to comfort her? Angel lowered herself to the ground so she was lying at her feet as she looked up at her. Maria could tell that Angel was not happy, hell she had no idea what she was feeling at the moment.

"I don't think it is…did she know what he was wanting, why he did this?" Natasha asked and Maria looked down at Angel.

'No, he only said that they needed us to be together for whatever was coming next. I am trying to contact them but it is weird. I think they are ignoring me…I want to freak out but I can't why can't I freak out?'

'I told you to relax.'

'This link is stronger than the handler bond…before I had to do what you say, now I need too. I can't describe it…is this how all spirit animals feel? Oh god, I can't feel her. Angel is gone. This relax order is getting in the way of me freaking out.' Angel stated

"She does not know." Maria replied to Natasha "she says she can't feel her wolf."

"Probably because she is a wolf." Natasha pointed out. "You're stroking her." Natasha added noticing Maria was indeed stroking her.

"I do this with Ruby, it helps me think."

'It's weird, but great at the same time.' Angel stated closing her eyes, she liked the feeling of Maria stroking her.

"She's wagging her tail, must be happy." Natasha stated this made Angel snap her eyes open, but she did not move. Natasha smirked at this reaction especially when she turned to see her tail.

'I have a tail.' Angel stated

'You are a wolf.'

'I did not even know I was doing it.'

"We need to figure out why this was done and how to reverse it…preferably before we leave." Maria stated

"That only gives us a few hours. I will talk with Stark and Fitz-Simmons." Natasha stated she went to move but Maria grabbed her arm stopping her. "Everything will be fine." Natasha stated giving her a reassuring smile.

"Glad one of us is confident." Maria replied as she watched Natasha walk away before looking back down at Angel who was looking at her with golden eyes.

**AN: I know this gets a little weird but stay with me, there is a reason. What do you think happens next? Will Angel turn back? Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Until next time thanks for reading.**


End file.
